Amantes Sureños
by Liath Bennet
Summary: El corazón comenzó a latirme más fuerte al observar como su rostro había quedado a centímetros del mío. Me sentí perdido en sus adorables ojos chocolate y me incliné hacia ella. Sus labios me llamaban como una canción, buscando ser besados... LEMMON!
1. Prefacio

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Prefacio.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero odio Isabella, llámenme Bella. Acabo de terminar la Universidad, donde estudié Literatura Inglesa, y tengo 23 años. Mis padres, Charlie y Reneé, se separaron cuando yo era pequeña.

Tengo una hermana, Rosalie, mayor que yo. Fue modelo un tiempo y luego se dedicó al diseño de modas. Se casó hace un año con Emmet Cullen, un prestigioso arquitecto, jovial y risueño. A través de él conocí a Alice Cullen, su hermana menor, y un torbellino adicto a las compras, quien me invitó a pasar un tiempo en el rancho que tiene junto a su esposo Jasper, en Texas. Era peligroso negarme, asi que acepté. Después de todo, ¿qué podría llegar a pasar?

* * *

Hola a todas!! Soy nueva y esta es la primer historia que publico.. Espero que les guste! :)


	2. Conociendo

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**"Conociendo"**

Llegué al rancho a media mañana y Alice salió a recibirme en cuanto bajé del auto.

- ¡Bella, me alegro de que hayas aceptado venir por fin!

- Si hubiera dicho que no, ¿haría la diferencia?

- No, sabes que tarde o temprano te habría obligado. – dijo sin pizca de remordimiento.

Quería mucho a Alice, pero verdaderamente era insistente. Nunca podrías apostar contra ella, siempre gana.

- Ven adentro, Rose y Emmet ya llegaron y estarán felices de verte.

La sala era realmente acogedora. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea, había sillones, un aparador, y cuadros en las paredes. Un gran ventanal se abría a mi izquierda, desde donde se podía ver un camino de grava flanqueado por enormes robles de hojas doradas, que se perdían en la distancia.

Un grito me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- ¡Bella!

Lo último que vi fue una cabellera rubia, antes de ser abrazada por mi hermana.

- Cariño, suéltala, la vas a ahogar. – dijo una voz profunda.

Me deshice del abrazo y vi a Emmet venir risueño hacia mi.

- Deja algo para los demás – agregó, antes de levantarme en el aire.

- Em... ¡bájame ya! – me quejé.

- Pero cuñadita, te he extrañado...

A veces podía ser tan infantil si se lo proponía... No se como Rosalie puede lidiar con él.

- Ya Emmet, bájala. – Jasper había aparecido, y miraba divertido la escena con Alice a su lado.

- Bienvenida Bella.

- Gracias Jazz.

Él era el único realmente tranquilo en esta familia; y el único capaz de controlar a la pequeña duende.

Y hablando de Roma...

- Bella, debemos cambiar ese atuendo tuyo. No puedes pasarte la vida con jeans gastados y zapatillas.

- Alice, ya te dije que no...

- ¡No hay pero que valga señorita! – intervino mi _adorada _hermana – ya mismo vamos a tu cuarto a arreglarte ese aspecto que tienes.

_Genial._

* * *

El cuarto que me habían preparado era precioso, rústico pero acogedor, cortesía de Alice, que encontraba cualquier excusa para decorar y gastar dinero. Por algo se lleva tan bien con Rose... La cama, de tamaño matrimonial, ocupaba el centro de la estancia, cubierta por un edredón púrpura y almohadones haciendo juego; a sus lados había dos mesitas de noche hechas en madera de palisandro, sobre las cuales se encontraban unas hermosas lámparas de vitraux en diferentes tonos. Sobre la pared de enfrente, una biblioteca cuidadosamente labrada, que contenía mis lecturas favoritas. A mi lado, junto a la puerta, se encontraba un armario de proporciones exorbitantes. Ya podía imaginar la enorme cantidad de prendas que mi preciada hermana y el pequeño duende maléfico que tenía por amiga, habían escogido para mi temporada aquí.

Pero lo que me atrajo la atención, fue el amplio ventanal que mostraba sus vistas al exterior. De menor tamaño que el que había visto en la sala, pero no por eso, de menor importancia, me llamaba irremisiblemente, por lo que enfilé mis pasos hacia él. El verde del jardín era impresionante, no parecía real, y a lo lejos se veían los inicios de los establos, junto al cerco de entrenamiento y doma de los caballos.

De repente algo captó nuevamente mi atención. Un jinete de cabellos desordenados y broncíneos, que cabalgaba dando vueltas sobre si mismo, sobre un corcel de color oscuro y aspecto feroz. Luego de un par de vueltas más, se alejo a todo galope, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Déjenme sus **reviews**!! =)


	3. Cambio de Imagen

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Cambio de imagen.**

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero aun cuando el jinete ya no se veía, yo seguía con la vista fija en el horizonte, atrapada en mis cavilaciones, pensando... Tratando de dilucidar si lo que había visto era real o solo una mala pasada de mi extremadamente fantasiosa mente.

- ¡BELLA! – gritaron Alice y Rose.

Valla, había olvidado que estaban aquí.

- ¿A dónde te fuiste? – preguntó mi amiga – Parecías a kilómetros de distancia de aquí.

- Creí ver... Olvídenlo, no es nada – aun seguía dudando, y no quería preocuparlas con mis ideas tontas.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada que no supe interpretar, como si hubiesen adivinado lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- Muy bien. Hora de cambiarse. – sentenció Alice con mirada crítica sobre mi atuendo.

Rosalie también me observaba, y debo admitir que me daban miedo cuando se comportaban así. Abrieron el amplio armario y comenzaron a sacar prendas, ante mi atónita mirada.

- Pruébatelo.

Me pasaron unos jeans oscuros de tiro bajo, con una blusa ajustada de color azul, y unas botas negras de taco también bajo (gracias a Dios). Con mi tendencia innata a la torpeza, era un peligro tanto para mi como para los que estuvieran cerca.

Pero lo que me preocupó de verdad fue el conjunto de ropa interior de encaje, a tono con la blusa, que vi sobre la cama.

- Rose, no pienso ponerme esto – me horrorice.

- Anda Bella, no seas puritana.

- ¿Cuál es el caso de que me lo ponga? Nadie me lo va a ver. – razoné.

- Una nunca sabe – dijo enigmáticamente Alice – siempre se debe estar preparada.

De acuerdo. Estas dos me estaban asustando. Si seguían mirándome así me comenzaría a replantear el haber aceptado la invitación.

Salí del baño de mi habitación completamente vestida y me dirigí al espejo que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Realmente se me veía muy bien; tuve que aceptar que el buen gusto de Alice y Rosalie era envidiable.

- Ven Bella, siéntate.

Entre las dos me peinaron y me maquillaron, sin exagerar, los párpados con una sombra verde, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, y brillo en los labios. En verdad parecía otra persona, mucho más femenina.

- Estas lista. – dijeron ambas - ¿Qué te parece?

- Debo admitir que me gusta – dije, logrando una gran sonrisa de su parte.

- Perfecto. Bajemos que ya es hora de almorzar.

Alice nos guió hacia la puerta, y escaleras abajo al comedor. Nos encontramos con Jasper y Emmett ya sentados en la mesa esperándonos.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a Bella? Se ve diferente. – dijo Emmett.

- Siempre tan observador Emmett – Rosalie rodó los ojos.

- Claro que esta diferente – exclamó la duende - ¿Cómo podías esperar otra cosa después de que nosotras la asesoramos?

Jasper solo sonrió al ver el entusiasmo y el enojo de su esposa por el comentario de su cuñado.

- ¿Qué les parece si comemos? – preguntó, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Muero de hambre! – Emmett, como no...

La comida pasaba sin problemas, hasta que...

- Bella, ¿cómo está tu novio? – preguntó Emmett.

Yo me atraganté con la comida, mientras que Rosalie le daba una mirada de advertencia.

- Ya no salgo con él Em, terminamos hace unos meses.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿No te atendía como debía? – dijo burlón.

Rose no lo aguantó más y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué dije? – se quejó.

- El me engañó Emmett. Lo encontré en nuestra cama con Jessica, una compañera suya de la Universidad. – dije bajito, tratando de no recordar el momento (y las cosas que le arrojé cuando pude reaccionar).

Mi hermana y mi amiga se sintieron muy orgullosas cuando les conté como lo había dejado. Aunque si se hubiera encontrado con ellas le habría ido peor, mucho peor...

- Lo siento Bella – se disculpó – No lo sabía.

- No hay problema.

La mesa quedó sumida en el silencio por unos momentos. Solo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocando con la vajilla.

- Bueno... – dijo Jazz de pronto - ¿Qué les parece si cuando terminamos vamos a cabalgar un rato? Podríamos mostrarte todo el lugar Bella.

- Claro – dije sin mucho entusiasmo. La cabalgata no se me daba muy bien, pero aun así me encantaba. Me sentía libre, de cierta manera.

- Tal vez nos encontremos con Ed... – se cayó de pronto. Por la cara de dolor que puso y la mirada, aparentemente inocente, de Alice, supuse que lo había pateado por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Encontrarnos con quién? – Emmett parecía no haber captado la indirecta, ya que observaba a Jasper con gran interés.

- Con nadie Emmett. – dijo rápidamente – Bella, ¿me pasas la sal?

¿Qué me estarían ocultando mis amigos? ¿Tendría algo que ver el jinete misterioso de esta mañana? Creo que he leído demasiado libros durante mi vida, ya estaba pensando cosas raras.

* * *

Gracias a quienes empezaron a leer esta historia y me dejan sus **reviews**. Recuerden que son mi recompensa y mi manera de saber si les gusta lo que escribo.

Besos!!


	4. El Paseo

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: El Paseo.**

Cuando terminamos de almorzar ayude a las chicas a levantar la mesa y llevar las cosas a la cocina. Alice y Rose se veían extrañamente alegres, como si quisieran ocultar alguna cosa.

- Oigan.. ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro?

- ¿Dónde?

- En el comedor, cuando pateaste a Jasper por debajo de la mesa.

- Bella, tienes demasiada imaginación – rió Alice - ¿cómo crees que patearía a mi adorable Jazz?

- Es verdad – terció Rose – Estas leyendo demasiado cariño.. Deberías dejar esas novelas de suspenso por un tiempo...

- Yo no leo novelas de suspenso, y tampoco imagino cosas – de repente el jinete apareció en mi mente. Lo deseché de inmediato y volví a prestar atención a mis interlocutoras. – Además, ambas están muy raras...

- Solo son ideas tuyas. Estamos igual que siempre. – dijo Alice.

- ¡Cierto! Solo que hace tiempo que no nos ves.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, ya vería más tarde. Seguro que si estaban planeando algo me enteraría pronto. No eran personas que se destacaran por su magnífica paciencia.

- Vayamos por los chicos a los establos. Nos esperan. – Rosalie prácticamente nos arrastró fuera de la cocina.

Efectivamente, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban en la puerta conversando con unos vaqueros, que se mostraban bastante animados. En cuanto nos vieron, se despidieron y se acercaron a nosotras.

- Sus caballos ya están listos chicas – exclamó Emmett - ¡Hora de montar!

- Bells, te presento a Demon – dijo alegremente Jazz.

Un enorme caballo marrón oscuro, casi negro, se había acercado a mi sin que nadie lo guiara. Le acaricié el cuello con algo de temor; temor que desapareció en cuanto apoyó su cabeza contra mi frente y me empujó juguetonamente hacia atrás. Escuché algunas risas que provenían de detrás de Demon, y pude ver como mis amigos sonreían con complicidad hacia nosotros.

- ¿No creen que es un poco.. como decirlo.. ENORME... para mi? – ellos solo me observaron – Me caeré en cuanto comience a galopar – Nuevas risas siguieron a mi afirmación.

- No te preocupes – me calmó Jasper - él no dejará que te pase nada, es muy cuidadoso.

Todos ya estaban sobre sus monturas, mientras que yo seguía cavilando sobre los peligros que implicaba la relación caballo – velocidad – Bella = desastre. Me armé de valor y me acerqué a la silla, del lado izquierdo; apoyé mi pie, me sostuve, y tomé impulso. Increíblemente no ocurrió nada. Agarré las riendas y dirigí al caballo hacia donde me esperaban pacientemente mis amigos, que miraban divertidos la escena.

- ¿Ya viste Bella? No pasó nada – dijo Rose – estoy orgullosa de ti.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos? - exclamó impaciente Alice – tenemos mucho por recorrer.

Llevábamos unas cuantas horas de cabalgata, cuando llegamos a los límites del rancho. A lo lejos se podían ver las luces del rancho vecino, mientras que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. La vista era preciosa y decidí que era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, cualquier tortura del duende y mi hermana, con tal de poder observar esto todos los días de mi vida. Me sentí feliz de haber aceptado la invitación y me olvidé del resto del mundo.

De pronto sentí el inconfundible ruido de unos cascos a lo lejos. Mientras el sol se ocultaba, pude ver al extraño jinete de esta mañana cabalgando a todo galope hacia nosotros. Era igual a una aparición del otro mundo. Su caballo era negro como la noche, de aspecto feroz y salvaje. Y él no se quedaba atrás. Sentí unos irrefrenables deseos de ir a su encuentro; incluso parecía que Demon compartía mi idea, ya que se sentía nervioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro esperando mi orden. El caballo frenó a mitad de camino y esperó expectante a su amo. Unos blancos dientes aparecieron de improviso, en lo que supuse, sería la sonrisa del extraño, que aguardaba el próximo movimiento. Como no había cerca que separara el terreno, Demon avanzó unos pasos hacia delante, vaciló, y volvió a avanzar. Yo no tenía voluntad para detenerlo, quería acercarme, acabar con el misterio.

La risita suave de Rose me sacó del trance.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos todos? Parece que Bella esta impaciente. –al oírla, giré mi cabeza y la mire con una ceja levantada. Por supuesto, ignoró completamente la silenciosa pregunta que sostenía mi mirada, y se dirigió a Emmett.

- ¡El último en llegar hará la cena! – y se alejó como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la aparición.

Lo miré aturdida, y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, Demon lo seguía hasta ponerse a su lado, compitiendo en velocidad para poder pasarlo. Detrás nuestro venían Alice, Rosalie y Jasper, riendo a carcajadas.

Llegamos primero, con mi cuñado pisándonos los talones. Luego Alice y Rose, dejando al pobre de Jazz rezagado.

Me encontré frente a frente con **Él**. Su risa era música para mis oídos. Tenía los dientes blancos y brillantes, el cabello cobrizo y desordenado, los ojos verdes y límpidos. Su cuerpo era perfecto. La camisa celeste que vestía era lo suficientemente ajustada como para mostrar un poco de sus poderosos músculos, mientras que sus jeans se le amoldaban a las piernas de una manera que debería estar prohibida. Sostenía las riendas con precisión en una mano, mientras que la otra despeinaba su cabello. De pronto me percaté de una cosa: me miraba de la misma manera que yo a él, comiéndome con los ojos, sintiendo que no había nada más a nuestro alrededor.

Un carraspeo nos hizo bajar la mirada rápidamente.

- Respira Bella – rió mi cuñado. – y tú también – agregó, mirando al desconocido.

Alice se acercó a nosotros.

- Bella, quiero presentarte a mi hermano Edward - nos miró alternativamente – Edward, ella es Bella, la hermana de Rosalie.

- Un placer conocerte, Bella – dijo suavemente. Acercó su montura hacia mi, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Igual ... mente – conteste turbada.

Edward saludó a Rose y Jazz, y luego nos invitó a cenar a su casa; algo que todos aceptaron encantados.

Sentí su mirada todo el camino hacia la casa, poniéndome nerviosa y haciéndome ruborizar, sin saber por qué. Cabalgó a mi lado, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su olor masculino, y su respiración acompasada. Nunca me había sentido así, tan... tan... excitada. No puedo creer que lo pensé. ¿Cómo puede provocarme eso, si acabo de conocerlo? No se nada sobre él, y aun así me atrae. Quiero poder tocarlo, volver a sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, quemándome, y volviéndome loca.

Creo que esta cena va a ser muy, pero muy larga.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve ocupada el fin de semana y no pude escribir. Gracias por sus reviews!! Me alegran mucho cuando los leo :) Sigan dejándome sus opiniones.

Trate de hacer un poquito mas largo el capítulo, describiendo un poco más las cosas.

Por fin se encontraron cara a cara!! Ya saben lo que piensa Bella.. ¿Qué pensara Edward?

Tenganme paciencia, que estoy escribiendo a la par que voy subiendo.

Buen Comienzo de semana!!!


	5. La Cena

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: La Cena.**

**Edward POV**

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa. Seth se había acercado a Demon sin que yo se lo ordenara, por lo que cabalgaba a la par de ella. Su belleza me deslumbraba, me aturdía. Vestía una blusa azul, que se le pegaba al cuerpo, al igual que sus pantalones; su maquillaje era tenue, sus cabellos castaños caían en bucles sobre sus hombros, enmarcándole el rostro. El trote que llevábamos hacia que sus pechos subieran y bajaran siguiendo el ritmo, volviéndome loco.

Cuando la vi por primera vez, luego de esa carrera que mi hermano había fomentado, creí estar frente a una visión celestial. Su rubor le daba un precioso tono rosado a sus mejillas, a la vez que trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. Me perdí en sus ojos chocolates. Sentí que ella también me catalogaba, estábamos como en un trance del que no quería despertar.

De pronto un carraspeo nos hizo bajar la cabeza. Seguro creía que era un demente, o un pervertido por estar mirándola así, pero no lo pude evitar.

Emmett salió con uno de sus tan acertados comentarios, haciendo que la visión se sonrojara aun más. Alice se acercó y me presentó a la misteriosa chica. Su nombre era Bella, y era hermana de Rosalie. Realmente era una belleza, no podía negarlo. Me atraía de una manera extraña y no me resistí a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Me sonreí al darme cuenta que mis nervios eran compartidos.

Aun no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, asi que los invité a cenar. En este momento estaba preocupado seriamente por mi cordura, no se si podría mantenerme alejado de ella.

Pues si, esta cena será muy, pero muy larga.

**Bella POV**

Llegamos pronto a su rancho. Como el de Alice y Jasper, este tenia mas aspecto de mansión que de casa de campo. Mas pequeña que la de mis amigos, de todos modos se presentaba imponente frente a mi azorada mirada . Cabalgamos por un sendero de grava y rodeamos el edificio para dirigirnos a los establos, donde unos vaqueros se llevaron nuestros caballos; luego caminamos y accedimos al interior del lugar por la puerta de la cocina. Emmett estaba hambriento, lo que provocó que se arrojara directo a la heladera, sacando cantidades increíbles de comida; Rose rodó los ojos, y Jazz se acercó a quitarle todo de las manos, logrando un puchero de su parte y nuestras carcajadas.

- No te quejes, yo soy quien debería estar molesto. Tu maldito desafío esta haciendo que deba preparar la cena. – dijo acercándose a la mesada.

- No te preocupes cariño – lo abrazó Alice – te ayudaré, y veras como terminamos enseguida.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Aléjate de ahí! – exclamó Edward, al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente a la alacena. – No volverás a dejarme sin alimento.

Yo lo mire algo desconcertada. Sabía que el estómago de Emmett parecía no tener fondo, pero de ahí a vaciar toda una cocina era demasiado.

- No me mires así – me dijo Edward – No sería la primera vez que lo hace. La última vez que vino tuve que reponer todo lo que había comprado esa misma mañana. Todavía no entiendo como no engorda...

Gracias a Dios, Rosalie tomo a Emmett de la mano, y lo llevó hacia la sala, donde se sentaron en un sillón. Luego de eso, nuestros amigos nos echaron literalmente de la cocina, alegando que necesitaban tranquilidad para poder trabajar.

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – me dijo Edward en un susurro.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral, mientras seguía a mi anfitrión hacia unos bancos bajo una glorieta, en el ala derecha del jardín. Este estaba adornado con naranjos, rosas, y jazmines, que perfumaban el ambiente. Ya había anochecido, y las estrellas adornaban el firmamento.

- Mi madre hizo este jardín. Decía que era el mejor lugar del mundo para pensar y descansar.

- Es bellísimo. ¿Por qué se fue si tanto le gustaba? – le pregunté, a la vez que nos sentábamos.

- Mis padres dijeron que creían que era hora de que me ocupara yo mismo del rancho, y se mudaron a una casa en la playa. Aun así vienen a pasar un tiempo a Texas, alternando entre este rancho y el de Alice. También visitan seguido a Emmett.

Eso me hizo recordar la escena de la cocina, y reí.

- Tienes una risa preciosa - me dijo suavemente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme en cuanto lo escuché. Acabábamos de conocernos, y aun asi lograba hacerme sentir como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.

- Emmett es como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto – le dije, tratando de aligerar el ambiente íntimo de hacia un momento.

- Siempre fue así – sonrió, haciéndome perder el aliento por un segundo – mamá todavía no entiende como tu hermana logra controlarlo.

- A veces, yo tampoco puedo entenderlo, pero lo domina bastante, Emmett haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

- Te creo. Jasper me contó que hace un mes, Rose quería desesperadamente helado de chocolate. Emmett salió en plena madrugada a buscarlo, y no regresó al departamento hasta haberlo conseguido. La adora.

- Lo mismo pasa con Alice y Jasper. Solo que mas grave – reí recordando con lo que me encontré en su última visita – Tu hermana lo hace desfilar cada vez que sale de compras, y el pobre no puede decirle que no.

Ambos nos reímos como desesperados al imaginarnos esa escena. Cuando logramos controlarnos, me di cuenta de que estamos demasiado cerca. Edward levantó su mano, tomó un mechón de cabello, y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja, luego me acarició la mejilla.

- Eres tan suave – susurró. – Tu piel es como la seda. – bajó la cabeza. - No entiendo que es lo que me haces.

No tenía ni idea de que contestarle. Esa declaración hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado. El grito de Alice nos interrumpió.

- ¡La cena esta lista! Ya tienen permiso de pasar al comedor.

- Será mejor que vallamos. Es capaz de venir a buscarnos. – le dije.

- Tienes razón.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. No tenia ganas de entrar, quería seguir aquí con él. Nos miramos por un momento, acercándonos lentamente; y entonces...

- ¡Entren o Emmett ira a buscarlos! Esta desesperado y no podremos detenerlo.

Otra voz se escucho después de eso.

- ¡Emmet! Espera a los demás para comenzar a comer. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales?

Rosalie.

- Pero Rosie, tengo hambre...

Podíamos adivinar la cara de perrito degollado de mi cuñado.

Tuvimos que resignarnos y entramos a la casa arrastrando los pies.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! - exclamó Jasper cuando nos sentamos a la mesa.

Estaba visiblemente exasperado, y no era para menos. Emmett estaba que se moría, tomando la comida de la fuente y sirviéndosela en el plato, para luego tragarla, masticándola apenas.

Rose bufó, Jasper suspiró, y Alice rodó los ojos. Edward y yo solo mirábamos atónitos la situación, hasta que suspiramos, nos encogimos de hombros, y comenzamos a comer.

**Edward POV**

Había estado a punto de besar a Bella. Era un hecho. Y no me explicaba como estaba pasando esto. Jamás me había sentido tan irracionalmente atraído hacia una mujer, pero no podía evitarlo. Su risa, sus ojos, su cabello. Y su cuerpo... Ese cuerpo que hacia que se me cortara la respiración, que el corazón me latiera frenético en el pecho.

Trate de despejar mi mente y prestarle atención a la cena. Hacia un momento, Bella y yo nos habíamos quedado atónitos ante el terrible comportamiento de mi hermano, me era imposible comprender como no se atragantaba. Era una forma de ser de él que siempre tuvo, pero eso no significaba que no nos sorprendiera cada vez que sucedía algo parecido, como la vez que acabo con las reservas de mi alacena. Por suerte puede salvar los condimentos...

Ahora, los chicos se enzarzaban en una discusión sobre quien participaría en la carrera de caballos que se llevaría a cabo la próxima semana en un rancho vecino. Alice estaba desesperada por ir a comprar ropa nueva a la ciudad, para utilizar en la competencia, Rosalie no creía que fuera necesario, mientras que Jasper y Emmett apostaban sobre quien sería el ganador. Bella los miraba aturdida.

- ¿Quién opinas que saldrá ganando en todo esto? – le pregunté, ya que por suerte se encontraba sentada a mi lado.

- Ni idea, pero jamás apostaría contra Alice... – dijo en un susurro. – incluso creo que Rose se sumará a la petición de tu hermana. Siempre le ha gustado comprar. – me miró a los ojos con terror – pero temo que me arrastren con ellas.

Solté una suave risa. Sabía por experiencia propia lo que podía hacer el pequeño torbellino de Alice en una tienda.

- Te entiendo. La última vez que accedí a acompañarla en uno de sus viajes a la ciudad, tuve que cargar mas de veinte bolsas con sus compras, y me tuvo de un lado para el otro durante toda la tarde.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya aceptado vivir en el medio del campo?

- Ama a Jasper – le respondí – y haría cualquier sacrificio por él. Pero no creas que por eso se queda sentada tranquilamente en la sala, siempre encuentra alguna actividad para hacer. Además creció aquí, ya tiene un sistema armado - agregué.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, alguien nos interrumpió.

- Oye Eddie, te apuesto a que yo gano la carrera – me dijo mi hermano.

- Tu nunca podrías ganar, todos saben que soy el mejor aquí – saltó mi cuñado – después de todo, soy muy bueno en tácticas militares, ¿verdad?. Puedo vencerte.

Viendo que estaban a punto de discutir de nuevo, decidí intervenir.

- En primera, no me llames Eddie, llevo toda la vida diciéndotelo; en segunda, Jasper te ha ganado cada apuesta que han hecho. Recuerda que tiene a Alice de por medio.

Mi hermana tenía la facultad de saber las cosas antes de que estas sucedieran. Por eso mismo es que no me atrevía a apostar en su contra jamás.

- Solo lo dices porque temes perder. Crees que si no me persuades de apostar, te haga ir de compras con la duende por todo un mes.

- ¿Eso crees? Muy bien – dije sonriendo – ya veras que quien acompañara al torbellino serás tu, y no yo. Jasper, le harás compañía.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó la aludida de inmediato – dejen de usarme para sus apuestas. Sin importar quien gane o pierda, todos me acompañaran en mi viaje al centro comercial. Recuerden mis palabras. – terminó con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

Solo Bella y Rose se habían abstenido de participar en la discusión, por lo que los cuatro las miramos expectantes, deseando saber su opinión.

- De acuerdo... – comenzó Rosalie – apoyo a Alice, se que ella ganará. – luego de dirigirle una sonrisa, se giró hacia su marido – En cuanto a ti, no vengas a suplicarme ayuda cuando pierdas. Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de apostar con Jasper.

- Pero bebé...

- Nada de peros, tu te lo buscaste, y tu lo pagarás.

- ¿Por qué nadie confía en mi? – se lamentó. – Tu no has dicho nada Bella, tu si me apoyas ¿verdad?

Todos la miramos esperando su respuesta.

- Lo siento Emmett, ya sabes que no apostaría contra Alice. He tenido demasiada experiencia haciendo lo contrario. – terminó con un susurro.

- ¡Ja! Morderás el polvo cuñadito – gritó Jazz.

Nos lo quedamos mirando en silencio.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó - ¿Acaso no puedo ser despiadado si lo deseo?

- Eso lo aprendió de ti Alice – rió Rosalie.

Terminamos la cena en medio de peleas entre los dos inmaduros de la casa, a los que sus respectivas esposas no les brindaban ninguna ayuda.

Como ya era tarde, decidieron dejar sus caballos aquí, y volver por ellos en la mañana, de modo que les presté mi camioneta para que pudieran regresar al rancho.

Salimos por la puerta del frente y los chicos se adelantaron, peleándose por quien conduciría. Cerrando la marcha nos encontrábamos Bella y yo. De repente, tropezó al tratar de bajar el último peldaño; por suerte reaccioné a tiempo y la tomé de la cintura para evitar que cayera. El corazón comenzó a latirme más fuerte al observar como su rostro había quedado a centímetros del mío. Me sentí perdido en sus adorables ojos chocolate y me incliné hacia ella. Sus labios me llamaban como una canción, buscando ser besados, ¡y por Dios que yo quería satisfacerlos!.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza, es que quería lograr un capítulo más largo que los anteriores, pero no quería que me saliera cualquier cosa. Ojalá este a la altura de sus espectativas. _

_No me maten por las tentativas de beso, se viene el primero muy pronto._

_Por otro lado, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!! me ponen muy muy contenta! _:D

**Sara:** que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, sobre todo la temática campestre. También me imagino a Edward en vaqueros y montando a caballo y quisiera tenerlo ya mismo aquí!! jaja. Volveria locas a cualquiera!

**Robstenn:** asi que te leiste todos los capitulos de un tiron?? me alegro de que te haya gustado de semejante manera! ;) El calor de las praderas y el paisaje pueden hacer maravillas con nuestros protagonistas, recorda mis palabras... Pronto vas a tener la visión de si misma que tiene Bella, por ahora ya tenes como se ven el uno al otro. espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tanto como el resto...

_**Sigan dejando sus reviews!!!!!**_

Saludos!


	6. Viaje de Compras

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

** Viaje de Compras.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward había logrado sostenerme antes de que llegara al piso, gracias a mi torpeza innata. Siempre me lamenté por ella, pero en este momento la bendecía. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto como en el jardín, y sentía el innegable deseo de besarlo; un deseo que también podía ver en sus ojos. Mis labios se acercaron como un imán a los suyos, mientras que sus manos apretaron más mi cintura.

Una bocina sonó a lo lejos, sin que les prestáramos atención, siguiendo en nuestra burbuja personal. El sonido se volvió insistente, hasta que ambos nos giramos hacia el lugar del que provenía. Edward masculló una maldición mientras que yo fulminé con la mirada a Emmett, culpable de la interrupción.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Ya cállate idiota! – lo golpeó Rosalie.

- Mira lo que haz hecho – le reprochó Alice.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? – preguntó desconcertado – se estaban tardando...

- Eres tonto realmente Emmett – suspiró Jasper.

Sentí la mano de Edward sostener la mía, mientras nos dirigíamos al auto.

Alice, Jasper, y Rose nos miraban con cara de disculpa, mientras que Emmett seguía intentando comprender qué había hecho mal.

Emmett, de no ser porque hay fotos de mamá embarazada de ti, creería que eres adoptado – farfulló Edward entornando los ojos.

Una lamparita se encendió en su mente, ya que comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente mientras nos miraba. Esto hizo que Edward se enojara mas aun, y que yo me pusiese igual que un tomate.

- ¡Cállate! – le espeto mi hermana (a la cual en este momento adoraba). Luego suavizó el tono y me miró – Sube Bella, solo te separaremos de tu príncipe azul por esta noche – finalizó riendo.

Ok. Olviden lo que dije antes de adorar.

Mi príncipe, ejem... Edward... suspiró y me ayudó a subir a la enorme camioneta, no sin antes besarme la mano como todo un caballero, y sonreírme de lado.

Mi mirada vagaba en el paisaje durante el trayecto, mientras que mi mente se perdía en recuerdos. Sus ojos centelleantes, su broncíneo cabello, sus manos de largos y finos dedos, y sus labios. Aquellos labios carnosos y suaves que me hicieron estremecer al posarse sobre mi piel, logrando que mi cuerpo comenzara a hervir de necesidad.

Al llegar a la casa de mis amigos, corrí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave (ya que de no hacerlo, Alice y Rose me atacarían a preguntas). Luego de suspirar un rato, me cambie de ropa por un cómodo pijama (que había logrado colar, junto con otras prendas, en el inmenso armario), y caí profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana, unos murmullos me despertaron, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de adivinar de donde provenían, un fuerte golpe a mi costado me hizo gritar. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré a Alice dando saltitos sobre la cama, y a la mitad del cuerpo de Rosalie metido en el armario, revolviendo mi ropa y arrojando a un lado.

- No, esto no sirve... Esto esta pasado de moda... ¡¿Cuándo rayos te compraste esto Bella? – gritó de la nada, mientras arrojaba un cullotte con el logo de Superman en la parte delantera. Este aterrizó junto a Alice, que paró con su ataque de hiperactividad, pegó un chillido, y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Creí que el haber convivido con nosotras por tanto tiempo te enseñaría lo que es la moda – susurró mi amiga tranquilamente. Muy tranquilamente... ¡Dios! Esto no presagiaba nada bueno. – Sabes lo que significa ¿verdad? – me miró con una sonrisa maligna plantada en su cara de duende.

- ¡Compras! – gritó Rosalie saliendo de adentro del armario con una remera de tirantes en color violeta en una mano, y en la otra una minifalda que no recordaba haber traído.

Gemí. Ya se estaban tardando... Solo me quedaba tratar de razonar con ellas.

- Rose, cariño, ¿para qué vamos a ir de compras si ya tengo ropa suficiente para toda una vida ahí dentro? – señale sus manos para darle más énfasis a mis palabras – Esa minifalda, por ejemplo, ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué, lo que significa que alguien fue de compras y la trajo. Y las únicas personas que pudieron hacer eso están en esta habitación. – en ese momento recordé algo – Un momento, ¿cómo entraron? Recuerdo que anoche cerré la puerta. – las miré esperando una respuesta.

- Responderé a tu última pregunta en primer lugar – me dijo Alice rodando los ojos – Por si te has olvidado, este es mi rancho, por lo tanto tengo llave de cada cuarto. – suspiré – En segundo lugar, al parecer no te alcanza la vestimenta que te conseguimos tan amablemente, ya que esta visto que no nos haces caso. ¿En qué cabeza cabe ponerse _eso_ a modo de pijama?

- ¡Oye! Amo este pijama – le reclamé.

- Ahí esta, nunca mejor ejemplificado – completó Rose _amablemente_. – Te queremos, pero no tienes idea de lo que es el sentido de la moda.

- Además – completó Alice – esa minifalda te quedará de lujo, ya verás. Si nos acompañas sin rezongar, haremos de cuenta que no vimos todas esas _ropas_ tuyas mezcladas en el armario. – terminó dándose vuelta para buscar unos zapatos.

¿Acaso dijo algo de razonar?

* * *

Una nueva pelea por la minifalda que no me animaba a usar, otro conjunto interior escandaloso en color bordó, una rápida ducha, y una sesión de maquillaje después, bajamos a la cocina para desayunar con los chicos.

- Buenos días Bells – me saludó tan dulce como siempre, Jazz.

- ¡Guau Bellita, que bien luces! ¿Buscas impresionar a alguien? – se carcajeó Emmett.

Como siempre me sonrojé, y traté de bajar un poco más (inútilmente, debo añadir) la minifalda que las dos brujas... perdón, _amigas_... me habían puesto.

- ¿Quieres dejarla en paz? – pregunto Allie – Iremos de compras a la ciudad en cuanto terminemos el desayuno.

- Yo que tu no estaría tan feliz – sonrió con maldad Rose – tu nos acompañarás por supuesto.

- ¿Y yo por qué? – tronó mi cuñado.

Mala idea...

- Porque si no lo haces dormirás en los establos con los caballos el resto de las vacaciones.

- ¡Amo las compras! – exclamó con falsa alegría.

- Así me gusta.

Jazz, Alice y yo tratamos, con mucho esfuerzo, no reírnos de la situación, mientras que mi hermana se sentaba con toda la dignidad de que era capaz, y se servía un café.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, nos dirigíamos al centro de Dallas montadas en el BMW de Rosalie. Ustedes se preguntaran qué hacíamos con tan ostentoso coche en el medio del campo, pero lo único que puedo contestarles es: mi familia es asi...

En cuanto estacionamos, Alice saltó hacia la vereda y corrió al centro comercial. Emmett se bajó resoplando, mientras mi hermana me cogía la mano y me guiaba hacia adentro. El primer local que visitamos fue una boutique bastante bonita y sencilla, pero no por eso menos cara, donde vimos a nuestra amiga frente a un probador con un montón de ropa sobre sus pequeños brazos, esperándonos impaciente.

¿A qué están esperando? ¡Vamos que no tenemos todo el día! – exclamó moviendo sus brazos, mientras nos miraba alternativamente a Rose y a mi; Emmett solo se mantenía a una distancia prudente. – Anda Bells, pruébate esto, y esto también – me dijo empujándome hacia el probador que se encontraba a su espalda.

Suspiré y miré fijamente las prendas que me había entregado. No estaban tan mal... Empecé por calzarme unos jeans de tiro bajo en color oscuro, que se amoldaban a mi figura, junto a una remera de cuello bote, holgada en los hombros y algo mas ajustada llegando a la cintura. Increíblemente me gustó, era simple pero elegante. Salí para que me vieran y escuché como ahogaban una exclamación.

- ¡Bravo amiga! Ese seguro le gustará – dijo Allie con una sonrisa.

- ¿A quién debería gustarle? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

- ¡Olvídalo! Sigue con el resto – mandó – Ese lo llevamos.

Media hora más tarde y diez bolsas cargadas por mi cuñado después, paramos frente a un local de Victoria`s Secret.

- ¿Están de broma verdad? No pienso entrar ahí – refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿Cuánto me quieres Bells? – preguntó la duende con una expresión digna del Gato con Botas de Shrek.

- A ver, ¿para qué voy a necesitar de todo eso?

Me miró como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas.

- Nos lo agradecerás después – saltó Rose empujándome hacia dentro y dándome unos cuantos conjuntos de encaje en distintos tonos bastante provocativos.

Mientras tanto, Emmett se reía por lo bajo ante mi desconcierto, y yo me sonrojaba cada vez más.

- Mira – empezó Rose con fingida paciencia – Cuanto más rápido te decidas, más rápido saldremos de aquí y no tendrás que soportar las bromas pesadas de Em.

- Ok – suspiré. Creo que últimamente estoy suspirando demasiado seguido.

Tiempo después salíamos del _lugar _con otras diez bolsas (ninguna de las cuales fue cargada por nosotras), y nos acercamos a una zapatería. A pesar de estar cansada me entusiasmé, ya que los zapatos siempre me han gustado, aunque prefiera usar una cómodas zapatillas...

Elegimos botas, zapatos de taco, chatitas, y algunas zapatillas que logré comprar a pesar de las caras de mi hermana y amiga, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Por fin llegamos al auto. Mi cuñado se arrastraba detrás de nosotras con más de cuarenta bolsas, entre cajas de zapatos, lencería y ropa de todo tipo, resoplando por lo bajo.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo haremos para que todo esto entre en tu auto? – le preguntó a su esposa. Esta lo miro con una sonrisa ladina, y quince minutos después salíamos de la ciudad, con el baúl cargado y el resto de las bolsas sobre el pobre de Emmett, que a duras penas podía respirar.

- Díganme de nuevo por qué Jasper se salvó de venir – dijo.

- Simple – le contestó su hermana – A diferencia de ti, él debía trabajar. Además – agregó – todos no entrábamos en el auto, y no quería tener que traer dos.

Bastante rápido llegamos al rancho, y nos encontramos a Jasper junto con Edward en la entrada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, al igual que apareció mi característico sonrojo en cuanto él me miró. Se acercó al auto y me ayudó a bajar, mientras Jazz hacía lo propio con Alice y Rose.

- Te he extrañado – me susurró al darme un beso en la mejilla – Estas preciosa – agregó.

Comencé a agradecer por la manera en que me había arreglado esta mañana.

- También yo – le dije, mirando hacia el piso.

Me levantó el mentón con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se afianzaba en mi cintura.

- No me prives de ver esos hermosos ojos – se acercó más a mi – son mi faro en la oscuridad.

Creo que estoy empezando a hiperventilar... no podía ser real, apenas nos habíamos conocido ayer, no era posible que despertara esto en mi. Además, él era la perfección personificada, y yo... Bueno, yo era lo opuesto, una más del montón. No tenía nada que me hiciera resaltar. Mis pasatiempos eran leer uno de los tantos libros que llevaba conmigo a todas partes, y escribir. En la Universidad jamás asistía a fiestas, a pesar de que Jake no se perdía ninguna, y prefería quedarme estudiando en la biblioteca.

Jake... Cuando lo conocí creí que era todo lo que yo podía soñar, era el capitán del equipo, el chico popular, el único que me prestó atención, que se fijó en mí. Todo fue nada más que una ilusión pasajera, y dolorosa. Me enorgullezco de tener el carácter suficiente como para haberle demostrado que no era ninguna idiota, en cuanto vi como me engañaba y le canté sus verdades. A él, y a Jessica. Maldita zorra. Pero a pesar de todo lo agradezco, porque sino, yo no estaría aquí con mis amigos, y no habría conocido a Edward.

**Edward POV**

Estaba bellísima. Era increíble lo que me hacía sentir. En cuanto la vi en el auto de Rosalie, no pude evitar acercarme y ayudarla a bajar, tenía que tocarla, volver a sentir su suave piel entre mis dedos, en mis labios... Anoche tarde horas en dormirme, y cuando lo logré solo soñé con ella. Mis labios sobre los suyos, el ritmo de su corazón palpitando por mí, acariciándola y haciéndola delirar mientras la desnudaba y le hacía el amor.

¡Dios! Tengo que para, o pronto no podré ocultar mi excitación. Jamás me perdonaría asustarla, no quiero que crea que soy un pervertido sexual, o un psicópata.

No me resistí a besarla en la mejilla, diciéndole lo mucho que la había extrañado, y lo hermosa que estaba.

Mi corazón comenzó a bailar la conga en cuanto ella me dijo que también me extrañó. ¡Como necesitaba sentir sus labios! El deseo cada vez era más fuerte y estaba empezando a caer en la tentación cuando algo me distrajo. Unos gritos ahogados y un leve forcejeo me obligaron a apartar la mirada de mi ángel y concentrarme en el ruido. Emmett trataba de salir de debajo de un mar de bolsas que parecían atraparlo dentro del auto de mi cuñada. De no ser por lo ridículo de la situación, de seguro lo habría matado; cada vez que intentaba besar a Bella, él se interponía en mi camino.

Tome su mano y me relajé al sentir su calor; respiré profundo y me acerqué a ayudar a mi hermano.

- ¡Me ahogo, me ahogo! – gritaba, braceando para escapar.

No pudimos soportarlo más y estallamos en carcajadas. Alice brincó a su lado tomando algunas bolsas, ayudada por Jasper, mientras Rosalie lo miraba entre divertida y enfadada por el escándalo que su esposo hacía por tamaña tontería.

- ¡Ya para Emmett! Ni que fuera para tanto – le dijo rodando los ojos.

- Eso lo dices tú, que no estas aquí abajo – gritó desesperado.

- Quédate quieto, que sino no pudo sacar las cosas – le dijo Jasper divertido.

- La próxima las acompañas tú, y yo me quedo a trabajar.

- Ya quisieras...

- Apuesto lo que quieras.

Y vamos otra vez. Parecía que no podían pasar 24 horas sin apostar y tratar de demostrar quien era el mejor. Por supuesto, Emmett siempre perdía...

Ajena a la discusión que se había formado entre su esposo y nuestro hermano, Alice corría hacia adentro cargada de bolsas, al tiempo que _mi_ Bella la miraba perpleja y fastidiada.

- Por tu cara debo suponer que mi hermana te compró todo eso ¿verdad? – le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

- Supones bien – me respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me estoy volviendo loco... Como me gustaría capturarlo entre mis dientes y chupárselo hasta perder la razón. ¡Alto, Alto , Alto!

Estaba a punto de capitular cuando...

- ¡Ven Bells! Tienes que ayudarnos a organizar todo esto – salvado por la campana.

Isabella bufó, y se soltó de mi agarre despacio, como deseando poder quedarse. Me miró por sobre su hombro y entró en la casa. Frente a mí, Emmett y Jasper seguían discutiendo, ajenos al resto del mundo. Suspiré, y caminé arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al establo; busqué a Seth y salí al galope por la pradera, tratando de aliviar mi frustración sin necesidad de acudir a una ducha de agua fría. Otra vez...

* * *

Lo se, lo se.. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero empece la facultad y no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Las cosas se estan empezando a calentar... veremos que tal se viene el proximo capitulo..

Dejenme sus reviews, please! es la unica manera que tengo de saber si les gusta.

Muchas gracias a aquellas que me han agregado a sus favoritos! =P

Nos seguiremos leyendo

_**Besos!**_


	7. Deseos y ¿Resistencia?

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Deseos y... ¿Resistencia?**

**Bella POV.**

Nunca fui violenta, pero últimamente siento deseos de asesinar a Emmett. ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba a punto de besar a Edward, él tenía que intervenir, aun sin saber que lo hacía? Pero por otro lado, debería agradecerle, ya que me libró de cometer una locura. Edward, Edward, Edward... Hasta su nombre es tan aterciopelado y suave como su voz. Un completo caballero, atento, educado, y caliente... Tanto, que de solo pensar en su cuerpo comienzo a acalorarme, mi respiración se vuelve pesada, y mi mente sale a volar, logrando que mi imaginación llegue a límites insospechados, mostrándome imágenes de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, jadeantes y sudorosos, acariciándonos mutuamente, mientras siento como su lengua se adentra en mi...

- ¡Bella! - ¿qué rayos...?

- ¡Isabella! – mi hermana chasqueó sus dedos frente a mis ojos.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡¿Qué sucede?

Tanto Rose como Alice me miraron.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿O debería decir "en quién"? – me preguntó sospechosamente Alice. – Creo que ambas – agregó luego de fijarse en mi atentamente.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, mientras maldecía en mi fuero interno por haber sido interrumpida incluso en mis fantasías.

- Nada que les importe – les espeté frunciendo el seño.

Al contrario de lo que podría haber creído, ellas comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Tienes fantasías calientes con Edward! – exclamó Rosalie, sosteniéndose el estómago, mientras se partía de risa.

A su vez, Alice ya había caído al piso carcajeándose y llorando.

- ¡Ya cállense, brujas! – les grité, pero no pude contener una sonrisa al pensar que tenían razón.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – brincaba mi amiga por la habitación, comenzando a revolver las bolsas que habíamos traído. – Apostaría lo que fuera a que mi hermano también se esta muriendo por ti, incluso estoy segura de que esta igual de frustrado que tú .

- ¿Y qué querías? Ni siquiera la ha podido besar – agregó Rose.

- ¡Claro que no! Con tu esposo cerca ¿quien podría? Siempre se las arregla para meterse en el medio. – le dije mordaz.

- ¡Oye, que yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan infantil! – se defendió.

- Pero podrías controlarlo mas – le dijo Allie en tono conciliador.

- ¡Es tu hermano!

- ¡Y tu marido!

Comencé a reír sin poder contenerme. Las lágrimas se me saltaban y el estómago me dolía. Estaba exactamente igual que ellas cuando descubrieron mis pensamientos. Ambas me miraron como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntaron a la vez.

- Parece que no se escucharan – les dije entre risas – se pasan a Emmett como si fuera una pelota y ustedes estuvieran jugando voley.

Me miraron por un momento y al entender, se echaron a reír conmigo. Unos minutos más tarde ya habíamos logrado calmarnos, y comenzamos a ordenar toda la ropa en el armario del cuarto. Aun era un misterio para mi cómo seguían entrando prendas, pero no debería extrañarme, Alice es Alice.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, todo estuvo tranquilo, aunque me extrañó no ver a Edward. Había asumido que se quedaría mas tiempo. Al preguntar por él, Jasper me dijo que vino para traernos los caballos que dejamos la noche anterior en su casa, y que después de que llegamos había desaparecido.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos entre medio de risas por las payasadas de Emmett mientras le contaba a Jazz sobre su terrible experiencia en nuestro viaje de compras, lo que le granjeó una mirada ceñuda de su hermana y un golpe, cortesía de Rosalie. Además, por supuesto, de anécdotas vergonzosas sobre mi persona, las cuales eran demasiadas a mi entender (lamentablemente).

La cena, por otro lado, fue protagonista de otra pelea entre ambos cuñados, que no perdían oportunidad para apostar lo que fuera, con tal de demostrar quien era el mejor. Por lo visto, mi cuñado seguía perdiendo a pesar de las incontables experiencias que tenía en ese campo, ya que siempre era la misma historia: Jasper y Emmett apostaban, Alice opinaba, y su esposo ganaba. Toda la vida lo he dicho, jamás apuestes contra Alice si ella esta en medio del asunto, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo.

Cerca de las once de la noche, decidí que era hora de acostarme. Llevaba bostezando el suficiente tiempo como para saber cuando capitular. Llegué a mi habitación y tomé uno de los libros que mis amigos colocaron en la biblioteca, y aun no había tenido oportunidad de leer. Resultó ser una novela de los mas atractiva, pero _algo _diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada; se ubicaba a fines del siglo XVI, en Escocia, y sus protagonistas eran presa de una pasión desbocada, unida al enorme amor que se profesaban. Luego de unos cuantos capítulos, los ojos se me cerraron y no puede evitar dormirme, con el libro entre las manos.

* * *

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraron con lujuria, mientras que yo me acercaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Sentí como sus manos me agarraron por la cintura, jalándome hacia la habitación, sus dedos acariciándome en forma suave, a la vez que me quitaba la blusa, torturándome con su tacto, logrando que mi piel ardiera allí donde sus labios se posaban. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y desabrocharon su camisa, quitándosela. ¡Cómo me enloquecía la textura de su piel! Comenzó a besarme los pechos, succionando mis pezones como si la vida se le fuera en ello, haciéndome gemir de placer; bajó por mi vientre y desabrochó la falda que traía puesta, bajándola despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Levanté mis pies para facilitarle el trabajo, y lo sentí subir, a la vez que besaba mis piernas con delicadeza. Sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos, en un beso voraz, hambriento, y demandante, sintiendo mojarme cada vez mas. Me quitó la tanga que traía puesta y me tendió sobre la cama; sus pantalones y boxers habían desaparecido sin que me diera cuenta y podía sentir su duro miembro sobre mi vientre. Se alejó de mi boca y se acercó a mi centro, su lengua comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues con parsimonia, aumentando la velocidad de a poco, a la vez que uno de sus dedos se adentró en mi calor haciéndome delirar. Bombeó rápidamente, embistiéndome con su lengua al mismo tiempo. El éxtasis estaba cerca, lo sentía venir; el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar. Y entonces..._

PIP PIP PIP...

- ¡Maldición! – solté, dando un manotazo al despertador. ¿A quién se le ocurría poner la alarma estando de vacaciones? Ah, cierto... A mí. Simplemente genial. Abrí los ojos y miré en derredor; me sentía terriblemente frustrada. Había tenido el sueño erótico más vívido de toda mi vida, y justo en la mejor parte me tenía que despertar. Ya no era una simple e ingenua fantasía, sino un sueño húmedo con Edward Cullen. Un perfecto y húmedo sueño, pero sueño al fin. Ok. Estoy desvariando otra vez. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño; necesitaba una ducha de agua fría pronto o moriría de combustión espontánea.

Mientras me duchaba pensaba en el sueño que tuve. Apenas conocía a Edward, pero me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Lo deseaba, desesperadamente, y no sabía como hacer para calmar mis ansias. Suspiré a la vez que cerraba la regadera, tomé una toalla enrollándola alrededor de mi cuerpo, y salí del baño. Sobre la cama encontré un conjunto, que supuse había dejado Alice para que me pusiera el día de hoy, y me acerqué, soltando la toalla y caminando desnuda hacia él. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y me congelé ante la visión del objeto de mis fantasías parado, mirándome con la boca abierta.

**Edward POV**

Esa noche apenas había dormido, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en su cuerpo, sus labios... La cabalgata no me apaciguó en lo absoluto, solo me dejó jadeante y aun más frustrado que antes.

Me levanté temprano y me decidí a hacerle una visita a mi hermana. Después de todo, el día anterior me fui sin despedirme y no quería enojarla. Dios sabe que puede ser una duende maléfica cuando lo desea, y yo no necesitaba más problemas en mi vida.

Monté a Seth, y me dirigí hacia el rancho vecino. Encontré a Alice en el vestíbulo, que con una sonrisa en su rostro me pidió que fuera a despertar a Bella para que bajara a desayunar. Conocía esa mirada en ella, pero como mi objetivo del día era no enfurecerla, no le hice caso y subí las escaleras. La puerta estaba entreabierta, asi que no toque antes de entrar. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver a mi infierno personal completamente desnuda, y en shock, frente a mí.

**Alice POV**

Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a mi adorable Jazz, que dormía tranquilo junto a mi, y camine de puntillas a la habitación de Bella. Por suerte ya estaba levantada y duchándose, asi que aproveché para dejarle algo de ropa sobre la cama; todos sabemos que nadie tiene mejor sentido de la moda que yo, asi que debería agradecérmelo... Sueno algo egocéntrica, pero es la verdad. Satisfecha con mi elección, salí sin cerrar del todo la puerta, de todos modos Bella no se daría cuenta de nada.

Cuando estaba volviendo a mi cuarto para cambiarme, oí unos pasos tras la puerta de entrada, y bajé al vestíbulo. Jasper diría que me pierde la curiosidad, y es cierto. No me sorprendí al encontrarme con Edward en el vestíbulo y se me ocurrió una gran idea. Le pedí que fuera a despertar a Bella o se haría tarde para desayunar, y aunque me miró con desconfianza, se apresuró a obedecerme.

En cuanto lo vi desaparecer escaleras arriba, solté una risita. Ninguno sabía lo que les estaba esperando esa mañana.

**Bella POV**

Mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente. Seguro estaba teniendo otra fantasía despierta, lo que es preocupante; pero a diferencia de ellas, esta se notaba demasiado real como para no serlo.

Edward caminó hacia mí despacio, como tentando el terreno; sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y respiraba de manera agitada. Se quedó parado a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, y lentamente se agachó y tomó la toalla que yo había dejado caer, ajena a su presencia. Me envolvió en ella, dejando sus manos en mi cintura, y me acercó a él. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros, mientras el calor que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos nos envolvía.

- Si no eres una alucinación, por favor pídeme que me detenga, porque no creo ser capaz de hacerlo solo – jadeó sobre mis labios.

- No lo hagas – no tengo ni idea de donde saqué esa determinación, pero me di cuenta de que no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, cuando no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirnos. Sabía que este encuentro era culpa de Alice, ella sabía que me estaba duchando, puesto que dejó mi ropa lista, asi que trate de sacarle el mejor partido posible.

**Edward POV**

- Si no eres una alucinación, por favor pídeme que me detenga, porque no creo ser capaz de hacerlo solo – jadeé sobre sus labios. Estaba seguro de que mi mete me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no pude evitar reaccionar ante sus palabras.

- No lo hagas – susurró.

Algo se desmoronó en mí, y ataqué sus labios con fiereza. Pronto sentí su respuesta, ya que su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, y no pude negarme. Batallamos para ver quien tenía el control de la situación; nuestras lenguas se enredaban, danzando juntas. Jamás pensé que su boca sería tan suave, y tan dulce, pero supe enseguida que nunca podría mantenerme alejado de ella. Apreté su cintura y la empujé hacia la pared, a la vez que escuchaba un gemido salir de sus labios. Una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar su costado, comenzando a subir hacia sus pechos, a la vez que ella sujetaba mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Sentía los pantalones cada vez más apretados, mi miembro empujando dolorosamente, pidiendo salir, haciéndome perder el control. La alcé, y enseguida sus largas y cremosas piernas se enredaron en mi cintura; nos giré y la arroje sobre la cama, sin importarme las prendas que allí estaban, y como se pondría Alice de enterarse. Aparté la toalla de su cuerpo y baje mis labios por su cuello, besando, lamiendo, y chupando cada parte de su piel, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, confundiéndose con los míos, volviéndome loco. Al llegar a sus pechos, tome uno con mi boca, mientras usaba una de mis manos para masajear el otro. Succioné su pezón, haciendo círculos con mi lengua, a la vez que ella desabrochaba mi camisa y acariciaba mi torso, acercándose peligrosamente a los botones de mi vaquero, retorciéndose para sacar toda prenda posible de en medio.

En cuanto tomó mi miembro con su mano, no pude evitar un jadeo, relajando el cuello ante la exquisita sensación de sus dedos allí. Gemí al tiempo que ella se movía, de arriba abajo, haciendo círculos con su pulgar en la punta de mi pene.

**Bella POV**

Debí imaginarme lo que sería sentirlo sobre mi piel, teniendo en cuenta lo que su toque me provocaba. Sus labios me volvían loca, haciendo que la sangre hirviera en mis venas, dejándome un suave sonrojo en la piel. Al sentir como succionaba mis pezones, no pude soportarlo más, y tome su miembro entre mis manos, acariciándolo, sintiendo su suavidad, su dureza y sedosidad. Solté una risita al darme cuenta de lo que podía provocarle con mi toque, y me aproveché para girarnos, quedando a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Comencé a repartir besos por su cuello, succionando el lóbulo de su oreja, a la vez que él gemía con desesperación; bajé a su perfecto pecho, lamiéndolo y acercándome a su pene. En cuanto llegué a mi objetivo, levanté la vista para verlo. Su expresión era impagable, y me hizo sentir poderosa. Entreabrió sus ojos y me miro jadeante.

- Bella... No tienes que hacerlo... No... – En cuanto lo lamí, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer sobre la cama nuevamente. Abrí la boca y metí todo su miembro en mi interior, comenzando a lamerlo lentamente, torturándolo. Succioné la punta, haciendo círculos, bajando mis labios de a poco, para volver a meterlo de una sola vez.

- ¡Dios, Bella! – soltó Edward con un gemido ahogado por la almohada.

Me ayudé con una de mis manos, acariciando sus testículos, mientras seguía con mi trabajo.

De pronto, caí nuevamente sobre la cama, sintiendo el poderoso cuerpo de Edward sobre mí. Me besó con desesperación, completamente descontrolado, acercando su miembro a mi entrada, que ya estaba mojada y lista para recibirlo. Su punta me tentó, y mordí sus labios gimiendo fuertemente, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda.

Me sonrió torcidamente, tomando impulso para entrar en mí.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó.

- Completamente – le dije, tratando de acercarlo mas a mi cuerpo.

Me penetró de una sola estocada, entrando profundamente en mi centro. La sensación fue tan fuerte, que ambos gemimos a la vez, besándonos con furia, jadeando de placer. Embistió una y otra vez, succionando mi cuello, mientras que envolvía mis piernas sobre su espalda para sentirlo más adentro, más cerca, fundiéndonos en uno.

Sujetó mis manos con las suyas por encima de mi cabeza, aplastándome con su peso e inmovilizándome. No parecía posible, pero sentía su miembro cada vez más grande y duro con cada embestida; el cosquilleo en mi interior crecía, acercándome al tan ansiado orgasmo. Ya no podía soportar tanto placer.

- Córrete para mí, Bella – me ordenó con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Como obedeciéndolo, mis paredes se tensaron a su alrededor, y me sentí estallar, gritando su nombre entre sus labios, que me besaron con pasión, vaciándose en mi interior, llenándome.

Se relajó y giró para quedar acostado boca arriba, llevándome con él y abrazándome con fuerza. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el latir errático de su corazón, tratando de calmar mi respiración. La mano que tenía en la parte superior de mi cuerpo me acariciaba suavemente, subiendo hasta llegar a mi mentón, el cual tomó, levantando mi mirada. Me encontré con sus ojos, que me miraban brillantes y húmedos, con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

- Te amo, Bells. Puedes pensar que estoy loco, ya que apenas nos conocemos, o que puede ser producto de lo que acaba de pasar, pero no es así. Jamás me había sentido tan seguro de algo en mi vida como ahora. Te amo, y voy a amarte por siempre.

Mi corazón, que se había calmado, comenzó a bailar la conga en mi pecho, y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en carcajada. Me abalancé sobre su boca, besándolo con pasión y devoción, sintiendo su abrazo y sus suaves labios responder a mi beso.

- Yo también te amo Edward – le dije suavemente, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos.

Ahora fue su turno de reír, haciéndome cosquillas y rodando sobre la cama.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Vieron que no me tarde tanto con el capitulo?_

_Me pidieron el beso, y tambien un poco mas de calor al asunto, asi que me decidí a darles las dos cosas, y a la vez subir la apuesta =P_

_dejenme dicho que les parecio, si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea. Me hace muy feliz leer sus reviews!_

_y muchisimas gracias a aquellas que agregaron esta historia a sus Favoritos!_

_Se vienen un par de semanas complicadas en la facultad, con mucho para estudiar. Cada vez que nos acercamos a las vacaciones las cosas se ponen feas para el estudiante.. jaja_

_Vieron la premiere de Eclipse? Me encantó Rob con ese trajecito rojo oscuro, y esa sonrisa. Ademas de la infaltable mano acomodandose el pelo cada 2 minutos... xD_

_Como se pusieron a gritar las fans en cuanto él aparecio! Fue una locura. _

_Precioso el vestido de Ashley Greene, y que osada Elizabeth Reaser con ese mini vestidito.. _

_No las aburro mas.._

_Nos estamos leyendo.._

_**Besos!**  
_


	8. Rodeo

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Rodeo. **

**Edward POV.**

Había sido simplemente perfecto. Aun creía que era irreal, su suavidad, su piel... Ella me ama. ¡Me ama! Nada me podría haber hecho más feliz; el verla desnuda, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, suspirando tranquilamente era la constatación de ese hecho. La tome entre mis brazos y la besé, despacio, y luego profundizando, haciendo que mi lengua saboreara la suya, disfrutando el momento, a la vez que le acariciaba el costado. Comenzó a imitarme, bajando su mano por mi cuerpo, lento, tanteando con las yemas de los dedos mi piel. La dejé hacer hasta que levanté la vista y vi la hora en su mesita de noche. Por un momento no lo tomé en cuenta, pero reaccioné de inmediato.

- Amor... - ¡que bien sonaba esa palabra!

- Mmm... - ¡rayos! Si seguía bajando no iba a poder pensar con claridad.

- Cariño... – volví a intentar – ya son las 10 de la mañana.

Como si algo se hubiera prendido en su cabeza, pegó un salto y se bajó de la cama.

- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – exclamó – Debemos vestirnos pronto o vendrán por nosotros, y no quisiera que nos vieran en este estado.

- Sobre todo a mi – bajé la mirada avergonzado hacia cierta parte que estaba más despierta que Bella y yo juntos. Ella siguió el camino de mis ojos y sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¡Anda, vístete! – se perdió dentro del baño, luego de tomar algo de ropa del armario.

Trate de ponerme mis pantalones, pero mi amigo no cooperaba demasiado. Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo... Emmett en un bikini rojo de Rosalie bailando en un caño... Nada más efectivo.

Bella salió poco después, mientras me abotonaba la camisa, enfundada en unos ajustados jeans gastados, zapatillas, y una remera de Muse. En ese preciso instante mis pantalones comenzaron a quedarme pequeños, y todo mi trabajo de concentración se fue por la borda. La arrinconé contra la pared y la besé con pasión, tratando de quitarle todo lo que traía puesto; me correspondió por un momento hasta que solté sus labios y ella me apartó, yéndose al otro extremo de la habitación.

Hice un puchero, respirando agitadamente.

- Si seguimos no pararemos. Y si no paramos Alice vendrá y nos obligará a bajar sin importarle el estado en el que estemos – razonó.

Pero mi mente no estaba para razonamientos lógicos, y la visión de sus cabellos desordenados, sus labios rojos e hinchados, y su respiración entrecortada, no me ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Emmett en bikini... Emmett en bikini..., me repetía como una letanía. Finalmente conseguí calmarme, a la vez que ella se acomodaba el pelo. La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos al comedor, a enfrentarnos con la familia.

Caminamos lentamente por el pasillo hacia la escalera, y bajamos al comedor donde todos ya estaban sentados y terminando de comer. Bueno... exceptuando a mi adorable hermano que parecía no tener fin.

- ¡Em! – dije a modo de saludo – tu estómago parece ser un embudo.

El aludido me miró con una sonrisa socarrona, y luego se fijo en nuestras manos, aun entrelazadas.

- ¿¡No pierdes el tiempo, eh hermano? - medio preguntó a la vez que se carcajeaba.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – sonrió Rosalie, golpeando de paso a su esposo por la burla.

- ¡Auch!

Jazz y Alice nos miraban sonrientes y muy tranquilos. Demasiado...

- ¡Bella! – la abrazó la pixie con energía, alejándola de mi. - ¡Por fin! Se estaban tardando...

- ¿Tardando? Pero si nos conocemos hace tres días...

- Precisamente – me miró rodando los ojos – Demasiado tiempo. Ustedes son el uno para el otro, lo sabía hace años.

Mi ángel soltó un sonoro suspiro y trato de alejarse de mi hermana para volver a mi.

- Y si lo sabías hace años ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada? – le preguntó rodeándome la cintura. ¡Qué bien se sentía eso!

- Tiempo al tiempo – le contestó crípticamente. – Y solo por eso – agregó – haré de cuenta que no me entero de lo que te pusiste, obviando la ropa que ya te había preparado. Es más, ni siquiera quiero saber como quedó la ropa, puesto que estaba sobre la cama...

Yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva, Bella se puso completamente roja, Rose y Jazz se sonrieron, y Emmett comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- Ahora – dijo alejándose – ustedes dos siéntense a desayunar antes de que nuestro hermano acabe con todo – nos empujó hacia la mesa.

**Bella POV.**

Mejor hacerle caso, después de todo, no me hizo ningún escándalo por mi atuendo, y viniendo de ella eso es mucho. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, sin dejar de sentir el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos, ni el deseo cada vez mayor de repetir lo de hacia un par de horas... Me estoy convirtiendo en ninfómana, pero por supuesto no me quejo. El de esta mañana con Edward fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Tratando de calmar un poco mis alteradas hormonas, le presté atención al plato frente a mi. Luego de tomar un sorbo de mi café y comer unos cereales, escuché la conversación a mi alrededor.

- ¿Aun recuerdan la apuesta que hicimos la otra noche? – preguntó Jazz de pronto.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Esa que decía que yo iba a ser el ganador de la carrera? – le respondió Emmett.

- Nadie dijo que tu ganarías – saltó Edward.

- ¡Claro que si! Siempre fui el mejor para cabalgar. Crecí aquí.

- Todos crecimos aquí hermano – agregó mi amor. – Y tu jamás fuiste mejor que yo.

- No tiene caso discutir – les dijo Jasper. Al fin alguien sensato... – El mejor soy yo. - ¡Hombres!

Las tres suspirábamos y seguíamos la discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis. Faltaban pocos días para el rodeo anual y parecía que esto no iba a tener fin. Alice nos miró, comenzando a recoger las cosas de la mesa, algo en lo cual le ayudamos, todo con tal de no seguir escuchándolos. Caminamos a la cocina y nos recargamos sobre la mesada; Rosalie bufaba y Allie mantenía una sonrisa conciliadora, seguramente pensando que no había forma de cambiarlos.

- ¿Siempre fueron así? – le pregunté a mi amiga.

- Cada año – contestó resignada – Suele ser divertido verlos discutir como chiquillos, pero bastante repetitivo luego de un tiempo. De todos modos siempre gana uno distinto, asi que aguantamos el orgullo del ganador y las caras largas del resto.

- ¿Y quién ganará esta vez?

- Ya lo verás – sonrió – Y ahora cuéntanos lo de esta mañana – brincó a mi alrededor.

Rose se sumó a sus saltos, logrando que comenzara a reír.

- No creas que no se que fuiste tu – le apunté a Alice – Y te lo agradezco.

Me miró sorprendida.

- Si no fuera por tu intervención seguiríamos dando vueltas, ya que tu _esposo_ – miré a mi hermana – siempre se metía en el medio. Pronto te ibas a convertir en viuda, y yo en asesina.

Las tres soltamos una carcajada.

- Estuvo tan dulce... y apasionado... y... ¡wow! – exclamé – jamás me sentí así en toda mi vida. Me encantó y ya lo quiero de nuevo junto a mi. Creo que no soportaré estar alejada de él nunca más.

- ¡Abrazo de grupo! – chilló Rose, saltando hacia mi.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, saltando y riendo, hasta que algo me levantó del suelo y me giró sobre si.

- ¡Emmett! Me estas mareando.

- ¡Hermanita! ¡Cuñada! – gritó – somos familia por partida doble Bells.

- Bájala Em, acaba de desayunar.

Pronto sentí otros brazos acogiéndome, y enterré mi cara en el cuello de Edward, aspirando su aroma.

- Tranquila, ya estas a salvo – susurró en tono melodramático, a lo que yo solo pude reír, mientras Emmett nos miraba.

- Ni que fuera tan malo – nos dijo con un puchero – Ven aquí cariño – saltó tomando a Rose y girando con ella en brazos.

Jazz y Alice se encogieron de hombros, imitándolo. Carraspee llamando la atención de Edward y alcé una ceja. Me miró divertido, me alzó, y comenzó a girar.

Si cualquiera entrara en ese momento a la cocina, nos creería locos o drogados, dando vueltas por todo el lugar, riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando nos cansamos, los chicos nos bajaron, tambaleándose por el mareo, tratando de sostenerse a si mismos y a nosotras en el proceso.

Edward me tomo por la nuca y me beso con pasión, logrando que yo jadeara y tomara su cabello por mechones, acariciándolo, devolviéndole el beso con la misma devoción.

Oímos un ruido y nos separamos sin aire. Miramos a nuestro alrededor para encontrarnos con que nuestra familia había desaparecido, dejándonos solos.

Se alejó unos pasos para cerrar las puertas con seguro, me miro dándome una sonrisa torcida, y volvió a besarme. Sus labios eran una adicción, y sabían a gloria. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, chocando nuestros sexos, gimiendo por el contacto. Caminó conmigo hasta la mesa y me sentó sobre ella, metiendo su mano por debajo de mi remera, acercándola a mis pechos, para masajearlos con ferocidad, de igual manera que atacaba mis labios y mi cuello. La necesidad de sentir su piel fue tal que tome con ambas manos su camisa, abriéndola y arrancándole todos los botones, para luego pasar mis manos por su increíble y bien formado torso, sus musculosos brazos, bajando al cierre del pantalón, sintiendo su duro miembro que necesitaba atención. Metí una de mis manos dentro y comencé a frotarle la punta. Edward soltó un gemido ahogado, y con desesperación bajó mis pantalones, junto a mi ropa interior, y entró en mi de una sola estocada. Comencé a gemir en su cuello, tratando de acallar los gritos de placer que su cuerpo me proporcionaba. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi cadera, acercándome con fuerza hacia él, chocando nuestros sexos con frenesí y brutalidad, como si no tuviéramos suficiente. El orgasmo se encontraba cerca y me estaba volviendo loca por obtener mi liberación. Volvió a besarme con pasión, mirándome a los ojos con lujuria.

- Te amo – susurró, suavizando por un momento su expresión.

- Tanto como yo a ti – le conteste, luchando con su lengua, mezclando nuestra saliva, queriendo mas de él.

Gemimos con fuerza al mismo tiempo, obteniendo nuestra liberación, llenándome con su esencia.

Nos abrazamos jadeantes, nuestros corazones latiendo con fuerza, las sonrisas pintadas en nuestros rostros. Me miró con seriedad, acariciándome el cabello.

- ¿Te hice daño? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Ninguno, al contrario, me has hecho muy feliz.

Me sonrió.

- Te amo tanto Isabella. No tienes idea de cuanto.

- Yo te adoro con el alma, mi amor.

- Dilo de nuevo – me pidió. Yo reí.

- Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor – repetí besándolo.

Luego de tanto desenfreno, tratamos de arreglar el desastre en que se había convertido la ropa, con sonrisas bobas en la cara.

- ¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado? – le pregunté.

- Supongo que no, aunque sabían perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Gracias a Dios nos dieron privacidad. A pesar de eso, no tengo idea de cómo arreglar esto – me dijo observando su camisa, sin botones por mi arrebato.

Lo mire por un momento, con el dedo índice sobre mi mentón, pensando en una posible solución.

- ¿Qué tal si te pones una de las camisas de Jasper? – le propuse – Luego puedes ir a tu casa a cambiarte. No creo que él se moleste.

- De acuerdo. Iré a su cuarto a ver si encuentro algo. ¿Vienes?

- No lo creo. Si accedo, el resto de tu ropa también desaparecerá y no tendremos una buena explicación para eso... Mientras tú te cambias, buscaré a los chicos, dudo que hayan ido muy lejos.

- Como quieras – concedió – Pero antes...

Dicho esto, se acercó a mí, besándome con suavidad, profundamente, logrando que soltara un jadeo entrecortado.

- Para que no me extrañes cariño.

Sonrió torcidamente y salió de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrí la puerta del jardín y salí al exterior. A lo lejos vi como Emmett escapaba de Jasper, corriendo a lo largo del parque, riendo y gritándole; Rose reía a carcajadas de su cuñado, y Alice alentaba a su esposo con una mirada maligna plasmada en el rostro. Me acerqué a ellas con cuidado de no tropezarme en el camino. En cuanto me vieron, dejaron de prestarle atención a los hombres y se abalanzaron sobre mi, logrando que las tres cayéramos al suelo.

- ¿La pasaste bien cuñadita?

- ¿Dejaron algo en pie allí dentro?

- Debemos pedirle a Edward que venga a pasar un tiempo con nosotros.

- Si, seguro que no puede quitarte las manos de encima, hermana.

Las miraba a cada una, sin saber cuando podría abrir la boca. Finalmente, les chifle, logrando que se callaran y me miraran expectantes, como dos niñas buscando un dulce.

- ¡Tiempo fuera! – exclamé, parándolas con una mano enfrente – Si, la pase MUY bien; la cocina está igual que como la dejaron; me encantaría que Edward viniera al rancho, pero seguro debe tener cosas que hacer en el suyo; y no les importa si puede quitarme o no las manos de encima – terminé, luego de una profunda inspiración. Había logrado contestar a cada uno de sus comentarios casi sin respirar y estaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, para luego volver a discutir.

- Estoy segura de que a Edward no le molestará venirse para acá, si hay algún pendiente, puede dejar a alguien mas para hacerlo, y listo. – dijo la enana diabólica, mirando fijamente hacia algo en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con mi luz personal caminando hacia nosotras, vestido con sus jeans y una remera negra (de Jasper) que le quedaba de infarto. Creo que estoy empezando a hiperventilar...

- Respira Bella – me susurró cuando llegó junto a mi.

- Estas... Estas... – intenté de nuevo – Te queda muy bien...

El se rió, tomándome de la mano.

- ¿Por qué traes puesta una remera de Jazz? – le preguntó Alice.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a su camisa Bella? – exclamó Rose.

Esto logró que me sonrojara furiosamente.

- Creo que ya tenemos la respuesta Rosie – rió Allie.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Emmett y Jasper?

Ellas se encogieron de hombros y miraron a sus respectivos esposos, que seguían corriendo, ajenos a todo lo demás.

- Al parecer Emmett volvió a azuzar a Jasper con el resultado de la competencia del año pasado – contestó Alice.

- Em le ganó por solo unos metros, y cada vez que puede lo provoca, diciendo que él es el mejor y que puede volver a ganarle sin problemas.

- ¿Asi que esa es la razón por la cual Jazz desea matar a Emmett?

Edward rió a mi lado.

- Deberías verlos todos los días. Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que pueden hacer.

- Estoy harta de tratar de que tu hermano evite romper cosas – se quejó Rose.

En ese momento, mi cuñado corrió hacia mi, escondiéndose a mi espalda.

- ¡Cúbreme Bells! – gritó dramáticamente - ¡Sálvame del desquiciado adorador de la Guerra Civil!

Vi como el aludido se acercaba lentamente.

- Aléjate de ella, sabes que nada te pasará – dijo con una mirada malévola en sus ojos. Realmente daba miedo.

Edward me tomó despacio de la mano, tratando de que ninguno se diera cuenta, alejándome del campo de batalla en que se había convertido el jardín. Emmett, por su parte, estaba comenzando a relajarse y no se dio cuenta de lo que se le venía encima. De un momento a otro, la mirada malévola de Jasper se convirtió en una asesina.

- ¡Te voy a dar caza como a un oso salvaje! – a lo que siguió un grito de Emmett cuando su cuñado se le tiró encima. Rodaron por el césped en medio de un nido de brazos y piernas, gritos desgarradores, y amenazas de asesinato. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, y yo mirábamos la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin animarnos a intervenir.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó Rose – Se volvieron locos.

- Cariño – intervino Alice – _Siempre_ han estado locos. ¿De qué te sorprendes?

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Tu esposo va a matar a tu hermano.

Ella se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.

- Nada les pasará. Se van a cansar y lo van a dejar – hizo un ademán con la mano.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro que si... – y luego susurró – _Eso espero_...

Suspiramos al unísono y nos fuimos a sentar bajo un árbol. Recargué mi espalda sobre el pecho de Edward, a la vez que ellas se sentaban a nuestro lado, formando un círculo.

- Oye Edward – le preguntó su hermana - ¿Te gustaría venirte unos días? Así pasarías tiempo con Bella, y estaríamos todos juntos. ¿Qué dices?

- Por mi no habría problema. Solo tengo que avisar en el rancho para que se ocupen de los trabajos mientras yo no esté, y listo.

- ¡Perfecto! Nos divertiremos mucho – brincó a nuestro alrededor, riendo.

Jasper y Emmett se nos unieron al rato. Los dos se veían agitados y jadeantes, aunque a Em se lo veía mucho peor. Allie les dijo que ya que habían recuperado su honor perdido podríamos ir todos juntos a cabalgar por el campo. Llevaríamos unos refrescos y haríamos un picnic durante la tarde.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, entre risas y peleas de hombres en las que nosotras ni siquiera intentábamos intervenir.

El día tan esperado había llegado. Mañana se realizaría el rodea anual del condado, con carreras, doma de toros, e inclusive, una feria. Todos los rancheros estarían ahí; y las apuestas entre Edward, Jasper, y Emmett no se hacían esperar. Los tres estaban seguros de que ganarían, y que los otros dos serían obligados a acompañar a Alice en sus compras, lo que significaba la peor de las torturas.

Durante el desayuno, los tres se notaban tensos, con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Ya verán como logro vencerlos – dijo Emmett de pronto.

Eso es lo que tú crees – le respondió Jasper.

Edward solo se limitaba a sonreír de lado, acariciándome la mano por debajo de la mesa. Eso provocaba escalofríos en cada parte de mi cuerpo, y me hacia desear saltarle encima y comérmelo a besos.

- ¿Podrían dejar de discutir? – dijo exasperada Rose. Jamás había sido una persona que sobresaliera por su paciencia, y en este momento, estaba completamente harta de la dichosa carrera.

- Pero bebe... – intentó su esposo – Jasper debe saber que volveré a ganarle.

- Entonces... – comenzó dulcemente – Ni se te ocurra buscarme cuando pierdas – le gritó, arrojándole una de las tostadas por la cabeza, lanzándose a reír luego.

- ¡Ey! – se quejó. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Te lo mereces – dijo simplemente.

- ¡Ja! – se burló Jasper.

- Tu no te metas – saltó, arrojándole otra tostada, con tan mala suerte, que le dio a Alice.

- ¡Oye!

Esto originó una guerra de comida de todos contra todos, convirtiendo el comedor en un verdadero desastre.

Minutos después, se escucho un chiflido, proveniente de mi novio.

- ¡Paren! – exclamó – Todo mundo a cambiarse que llegaremos tarde.

- ¡Una carrera! – gritó Emmett.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Edward, para tratar de ganar, me tomó en sus brazos y corrió escaleras arriba, dejando al resto de nuestra familia detrás; se oyeron las quejas de los demás por haber perdido.

- Te amo – dijo besándome, una vez dentro de nuestra habitación.

- También te amo. Y tu les ganarás.

- Claro que sí – me guiñó un ojo.

Minutos más tarde, todos estábamos sobre la camioneta de Jasper, yendo al lugar de la competencia. Los caballos ya estaban allí, dejados por los vaqueros.

Les deseamos suerte, y fuimos a sentarnos a las gradas, desde donde podríamos ver todo el trayecto.

Edward montó sobre Seth, Emmett en Sam, y Jasper tenía a Bree. Se veían realmente concentrados en cuanto el juez dictó la largada, lanzándose hacia delante, espoleando a los caballos para poder ir más rápido. Nosotras los alentábamos a los gritos, haciendo porras como en un partido de fútbol.

Iban los tres a la cabeza, superando al resto de los competidores por varios metros. Seth aceleró el ritmo, yendo a toda velocidad, tratando de superar a sus compañeros. Parecía disfrutar del viento sobre su cara; estaba como poseído, pasando como una sombra negra, cortando el aire con su velocidad. Sam y Bree trataban de alcanzarlo, pero no lo lograban. Se figuraba como el más rápido de la competencia.

Al llegar al límite, giró, regresando al punto de partida, con la yegua de Jasper pisándole los talones, y Emmett detrás; el resto de los caballos había quedado rezagado. Los últimos metros eran los decisivos. Seth, Bree y Sam iban a la par, y nuestros corazones estaba en vilo, esperando por el resultado. De pronto, vi a Edward susurrarle algo a su caballo, mientras le acariciaba el cuello. Zigzagueó, alejándose de Emmett y Jasper, y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la meta, como si hubiera cobrado fuerzas de pronto. La sombra había vuelto, y los chicos quedaron a cinco metro de distancia de él. Traspasó la línea sin detenerse, para luego pararse en dos patas y relinchar feliz; se posó sobre el suelo y dio dos giros sobre si mismo, con Edward sujetando firmemente las riendas, riendo.

Jasper y Emmett llegaron poco después, bufando y maldiciendo. Pero aun con su enojo, acariciaron a sus caballos, susurrándoles y tranquilizándolos, felicitándolos por su esfuerzo.

Rose, Alice y yo, bajamos corriendo de nuestros puestos de observación, y fuimos a abrazar a nuestros hombres.

En cuanto Edward desmontó, me arrojé sobre él. Me atrapó en el aire y me plantó un profundo beso, para darme vueltas carcajeándose.

Mi hombre había ganado.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Se que cada vez que subo un capítulo me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que no tengo tiempo..! Estoy de vacaciones de invierno, y lo único que hago es estudiar para un exámen que tengo la próxima semana. Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de los textos hablan de Marx, y ya estoy harta! =/_

_Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia. Inclusive, otras sueltas para nuevas, pero no puedo escribirlas por culpa del estudio. No se supone que las vacaciones son para relajarse y estudiar? Que les den a los profesores! **(risa malévola) **_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz cuando los veo. Siempre leo cada uno de sus comentarios, discúlpenme si a alguien no le contesto, no es por maldad._

_Nos estamos leyendo...!_

_Bye ! =P  
_


	9. Festejos con Karaoke!

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

******Canciones: **

******Edward: I will be lover too - Robert Pattinson.**

******Alice y Jasper: This is Me - Demi Lovato.**

******Rosalie: Look But You Can´t Touch - Poison**

******Emmett: Closer - Nine Inch Nine**

******Bella, Alice, y Rosalie: These Boots are made for Walking - Jessica Simposon.**

******

* * *

**

**Festejos con karaoke!**

Emmett se veía terriblemente mal, como si hubieran atropellado a su cachorro, lloriqueando a la par de Jasper, que aunque se lo había tomado mejor (en teoría), no tenía muy buena cara. Edward, por el contrario, estaba exultante; y no era para menos, ganó el rodeo anual (y a sus hermanos, ejem...).

- Felicidades cuñado – le dijo Jasper, palmeándole el hombro.

- Si, felicidades – gruñó Emmett, causando que todos riéramos, y Rose le golpeara la nuca.

- Se ve a leguas tu alegría – se burló.

- Es que todavía no puedo creerlo. ¡Cómo rayos hizo para ganarme! – exclamó – Todos aquí sabemos que Sam es el mejor.

- Ya deja de quejarte – Alice... – Mi Jazz también perdió, y no lo vez quejándose, ¿cierto?

- Ajá. Gracias cariño – respondió el aludido con una sonrisa de resignación.

Estábamos seguros de lo que se venía. Aun me extrañaba que todo estuviera tan tranquilo.

- ¡Debemos festejarlo!

Ya decía yo...

- ¿Y cómo sugieres tu que lo hagamos? – le preguntó un muy sonriente Edward.

- Iremos al karaoke – dijo dando saltitos de emoción – Es la mejor manera.

No puedo creerlo.

- Alice – la llamé. Se giró, prestándome atención - ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a un karaoke?

- Si... – respondió rodando los ojos – Pero no puedes decirme que no te divertiste.

- ¿Esa era tu idea de diversión? ¡Tuve que arrastrarte fuera del lugar, porque estabas muy alegre, cantando a pleno pulmón "I'm slave for you" de Britney Spears, bailando cada vez con menos ropa, entre las mesas y sobre la barra!

Comenzaron a reír histéricos, imaginando a Alice de esa manera. Incluso Emmett dejó de quejarse para burlarse de su hermana.

- De acuerdo. Esta bien – concedió – Tal vez me excedí un poco, pero aun asi estuvo divertido. – Se giró hacia Em con los ojos desencajados – Y tu deja de reírte. No creas que olvidé vuestra estúpida apuesta. Tendrás que acompañarme en mis compras durante dos semanas.

Eso hizo que se callara automáticamente, y Jasper se burlara de él.

- También tu.

- Si querida – le respondió, bajando los ojos.

- Perfecto – exclamó, como si nada hubiera pasado – ¡En unas horas nos vamos de fiesta!

Luego de suspirar ruidosamente, decidimos dar un paseo por la feria que se había armado a causa de la carrera. Unos vaqueros se llevaron a los caballos para que pudieran comer y descansar, a la vez que nosotros enfilábamos a los primeros puestos.

Emmett, como no, comenzó a saltar como si fuera Alice en cuanto vio la comida, y se llevó a Rose arrastrando hacia el algodón de azúcar, seguidos por nosotros, más lentamente. Me di vuelta y vi como Allie le hacia ojitos a Jazz para que le comprara a ella también, causando una sonrisa llena de amor, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza y se acercaba a la mujer que los vendía. No quise quedarme atrás, asi que miré a Edward.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó divertido.

- ¿Cuánto me quieres? – intenté hacer un puchero, para sonar más convincente.

- ¿Te gustaría uno a ti también? – sonrió torcidamente, haciéndome perder el aliento por un momento.

- ¿Lo harías? ¿Me comprarías uno?

- Por ti lo que sea, mi vida.

- ¡Sí! – grité como si fuera una niña, saltando a su espalda y envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas.

Rió y se acercó trotando a donde estaban los chicos, peleándose por quien comía más rápido.

- Dame un poco Emmett – le reprendió mi hermana – No te lo acabes todo.

- ¡Cómprate uno para ti! – le dijo, haciendo berrinche.

- ¿Qué cosa?

¡Ups! Em en problemas.

Comenzaron a discutir. Mas que marido y mujer, parecían madre e hijo.

Alice y Jasper eran otra historia. Ella tomaba un bocado para sí, y el siguiente se lo daba a su esposo, sin prestar atención a la batalla encarnizada que se había formado a su lado.

- ¿Y tu? – me preguntó Edward, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos, y apoyando el mentón en mi hombro – ¿Compartirás conmigo o me obligarás a comprarme uno?

- Todo lo mío es tuyo, incluidos los dulces – le respondí, dándole un pedazo de algodón. Lo que no esperaba era que, en cuanto se lo comiera, también me chuparía los dedos, tomándolos entre sus dientes.

- Mmm... Tu si que eres dulce – susurró – En todas partes... – se acercó a mi oído – Y no tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría comerte entera – terminó, para luego lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, logrando que sintiera las piernas como de gelatina.

- ¿De verdad? – logré decir (gemir, en realidad).

- Sip – y me apretó contra si, haciéndome sentir cuanto lo deseaba.

Estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre él y violarlo aquí mismo, cuando unos gritos nos interrumpieron.

- ¡Emmett corre! – le gritaba Jasper, mientras veía a Rose ir detrás de él, con lo que parecía caramelo sobre su blusa.

- ¡Me las pagarás! - Si que se había enojado - Tú, no tienes ni idea de lo que te pasará cuando te ponga las manos encima. ¡Olvídate de tus deseos de tener descendencia! – Oh, Dios...

Alice corría detrás de su cuñada, gritándole a su hermano por haber arruinado una blusa de diseñador, y amenazándolo como una desquiciada. Mi novio y yo mirábamos la escena con los ojos como platos, sin creer lo que sucedía. La gente se alejaba presurosa del camino de los tres, que zigzagueaban entre los puestos, gritando de terror (Emmett), y de rabia (Rose y Allie, por supuesto).

- ¡Voy a matarte Emmett Cullen! – aullaba Alice – Y te aseguro que Esme estará de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto sepa lo que hiciste.

- Apuesto que si – susurró Ed – Mamá odia que la ropa se arruine. Es tan obsesiva como mi hermana. ¿A quién crees que salió?

- ¡Auxilio! – gritaba desesperado - ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Jasper se acercó despacio a nosotros, sin dejar de mirar la escena.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo? – le pregunté.

- Ve tu si te atreves – respondió – no pienso lidiar con los ataques de furia de mi esposa y cuñada.

- Creo que mejor no... – y es que daba mucho miedo, de verdad... - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Emmett y Rose peleaban por el algodón de azúcar que habían comprado. Como él no quería compartirlo, ella quiso obligarlo. Para salvarse, Em tomó una cuchara de madera que tenía el caramelo para las manzanas, del puesto de al lado, y lo volcó sobre la blusa de tu hermana. En cuanto reaccionó, y vio lo que había hecho, se le tiró encima. Y ahí tienes el resultado – terminó, señalándomelos con la mano.

- ¿Y Alice qué tiene que ver con esto?

- Simple – contestó Edward – Emmett arruinó la camisa que le había regalado para navidad. – se encogió de hombros.

- Ok...

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos, por lo que rogué por el alma de mi cuñado, que de seguro sería hombre muerto para esta noche.

- ¿Quieres tarta de manzana? – preguntó Edward.

- Me encantaría – le sonreí - ¿Nos acompañas, Jazz?

- Sin problema. Al menos no soy Emmett. – de seguro él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Media hora más tarde, aparecieron Alice y Rose frente a nosotros. Y no parecían estar de muy buen humor. Emmett, por su parte, se arrastraba detrás, con lo que parecían ser los restos del polémico algodón de azúcar, sobre su cabello y ropa.

- Es hora de regresar – nos informó mi amiga, muy calmadamente – O no tendremos tiempo de arreglarnos para esta noche.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, por lo que nos acercamos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos al rancho.

En cuanto llegamos, cada uno fue a su habitación a bañarse, y luego mi hermana me arrastró a su habitación para vestirnos. Alice ya se encontraba allí, con tres vestidos sobre la cama, y maquillaje en el tocador, lista para hacer su magia (como ella siempre decía). Mientras Rose peinaba mi cabello, Allie me maquillaba. Delineó mis párpados con delineador líquido negro, y colocó sombra de ojos verde, difuminándola a los costados, algo de iluminador bajo las cejas, rubor rosado, y brillo labial en tono cereza.

Rose enruló algunos mechones de mi cabello, dejando otros lacios, y dejó de costado el flequillo, para que me molestara sobre el rostro.

En cuanto terminaron, me hicieron poner una tanga de encaje azul (sin corpiño, para mi desgracia), y un vestido de seda verde, largo hasta las rodillas, con cintura al cuerpo y vuelo en la parte de la falda. Para finalizar, unas sandalias oscuras con taco aguja, y un collar tipo cadena, que caía entre mis pechos.

Alice, por su parte, se colocó un vestido rosa y negro, de gasa, que quedaba sobre sus rodillas, y unas sandalias a juego de taco chino. Pintó sus labios de rosa oscuro, y sus párpados con sombra negra, también difuminada. Por último, colocó unos colgantes claros en sus orejas y peinó su corto cabello negro hacia todos lados, delicadamente despeinado.

A esta altura solo faltaba Rose. Fiel a su estilo libre y sexy, tomó el vestido que quedaba sobre la cama. Pegado por completo al cuerpo, llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era de color negro, con curvas en diferentes colores como estampado, y tela brillante. Colgó aros de arabescos en sus orejas, pulseras en ambas muñecas, y dejo su cabello suelto. Pintó sus labios con brillo en tono rojo, y sus ojos con sombra color peltre. Para completar el conjunto, se colocó unas sandalias plateadas de taco aguja, que tenían una especie de malla metálica que rodeaba su tobillo.

Las tres nos miramos y sonreímos. Estábamos listas para divertirnos.

Cuando nos asomamos en la cima de la escalera, los chicos ya nos estaban esperando, vestidos con jeans y camisa de vestir. Se reían de algo que había dicho Jasper, pero quedaron mudos en cuanto mi hermana carraspeó, llamando su atención. Bajamos las escaleras despacio, disfrutando del efecto que causábamos. Edward fue el primero en salir de su estado de shock, acercándose y tomando mi mano, acompañando los últimos peldaños, seguido de Jasper (que ayudó a Allie), y Emmett, que se acercó a Rosalie con una sonrisa avergonzada, tanteando el terreno.

- Estás bellísima – su voz sonó ronca, y me tomó de la cintura, pegándome a su pecho – No tienes idea de lo que me esta costando no llevarte a la habitación. – como no podía ser de otro modo, me sonrojé por su comentario.

- Hora de irnos – saltó Alice – Ya tendrán tiempo para eso después – completó al pasar.

Ella y Jasper montaron en el Porsche amarillo de Alice; Rose y Emmett en su Mercedes rojo; y Edward y yo en un Volvo plateado que todavía no había tenido el gusto de conocer.

Llegamos pronto al bar. Después de todo, los Cullen conducían más allá del límite de velocidad permitido (y mi hermana no se quedaba atrás).

No sentamos en una mesa que quedaba en un rincón, y pedimos unas bebidas (ya habíamos cenado algo antes de vestirnos). Enseguida subió al escenario el presentador, comunicando que el karaoke iba a comenzar, y esperaban a los voluntarios.

Edward me abrazó por la cintura, besó mi mejilla, y se levantó, caminado hacia el escenario. Mis ojos denotaban sorpresa, mientras que los demás solo sonreían, como si fuera algo muy común. Se sentó en una silla en medio de la pista, colocaron un micrófono delante, y tomó una guitarra que le pasaron (al parecer ya lo conocían, ya que no necesitó decirles nada).

- Hace unos días conocí a una persona maravillosa, alguien que cambió mi vida – dijo por el micrófono – Y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para dedicarle una canción en la que he estado trabajando. – me miró – Bella, esto es para ti. Te Amo.

Los acordes de la guitarra empezaron a sonar, y su voz se elevó en al aire, entre el silencio que los espectadores habían hecho.

_Yo seré el hombre  
Que te entenderá  
Y haré lo que pueda  
Para cuidar de ti_

_Tu serás mi reina  
Y yo, seré tu rey  
Y seré tu amante también.  
Si, lo seré.  
_

Me miró sonriente, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me desarmaba.

_El verde prado  
Es el color de mis sueños_ (sus ojos brillaron pícaramente al observar mi vestido)  
_Un sueño que día a día  
Se vuelve realidad._

_Oh!, te lo diré..  
Al final de cada día  
Vendré a buscarte  
Para hablarte de tus numerosos encantos._

_Si, entonces mírame  
Con los ojos que me ven  
Y vamos a derretirnos en los ojos de los de demás_

_Tu serás mi reina  
Y yo seré tu rey  
Y seré tu amante, también._

Terminó los últimos acordes con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando el momento. Era bueno que Alice me hubiese puesto maquillaje a prueba de agua, porque había comenzado a llorar. La letra era preciosa, y me hizo amarlo aun más.

- Un fuerte aplauso para Edward – pidió el presentador, a la vez que mi novio hacia una reverencia, causando las risas de los presentes - ¿A quién llamarás para cantar?

- Alice – dijo, señalando a su hermana, que se levanto y danzó hacia el escenario.

- Cantaré "This is Me" – sonrió – Seguro se la saben.

_Desde muy niña siempre actué_

_Con timidez _(soltó una risita)

_Con el miedo de decir_

_Todo de una vez_

_Tengo un sueño en mi_

_Que brillando esta_

_Lo dejare salir y por fin_

_Tu sabrás.._

_Lo que soy, es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser_

_Deja que la luz.._

_Brille en mi.._

_Ahora si se quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre he querido ser_

_Lo que soy_

_Sabes lo que es estar_

_En esta oscuridad_

_Con el sueño de alcanzar_

_Ser estrella y brillar_

_Que parece ser tan lejos hoy de aquí_

_Tengo que creer en mi_

_Solo así sabré.._

_Lo que soy, es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser _

_Deja que la luz.._

_Brille en mi.._

_Ahora si se quien soy_

_No hay manera de acotar_

_Lo que siempre he querido ser_

_Lo que soy_

_Lo que soy..._

Jasper se acercó al escenario, poniéndose a su lado, luego de que ella lo mirara, y cantó:

_Eres la voz que habita en mi_

_Por eso estoy cantando_

_Quiero encontrarte_

_Voy a encontrarte_

_Eres lo que falta en_

_La canción dentro de mi_

_Quiero encontrarte,_

Juntos:

_Voy a encontrarte_

_Lo que soy es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser. Hoy_

_Deja que la luz_

_Brille en mi.._

_Ahora si se quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que soy_

_Lo que soy_

_Ahora se quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre e querido ser_

_Lo que soy.._

Cuando terminaron, todos aplaudimos de pie. Ambos tenían una bonita voz. Jazz besó suavemente a su esposa y bajaron del escenario; no sin antes señalar a Rose, para que subiera a cantar.

La sonrisa de mi hermana era sádica. Algún plan se traía entre manos. Subió al escenario contoneando sus caderas y le susurró algo al sonidista. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, me di cuenta de lo que pretendía, y al parecer no fui la única.

Tomó el micrófono con seguridad y cantó, modificando la letra en algunas partes.

_Las chicas buenas van al cielo  
Las chicas malas, al infierno  
El resto de ellos se enriquecen  
Y hacen precisamente lo que sienten_

_Bueno, los chicos ricos viven en casas  
Y los niños pobres en el pecado  
El resto de ellos se casan  
Y nunca se los volvió a ver._

_Pues déjame contarte una historia, explicar la forma en que estoy  
La chica que tuvo anoche no había probado el pecado  
Así que la llevó a su hotel en el que trató de hacer su camino  
Ella dijo "Espera un minuto, Em, hay algo que debo decir ..."_

_Dije que si quieres hablar, por mi está bien _

_Pero si quieres más es mejor que me dejes ser_

En ese momento miró a Emmett, entornando los ojos.

_Porque puedes mirar pero no tocar  
Porque las mejores cosas en la vida no son baratas  
Puedes mirar pero no tocar  
Y no es para siempre_

_Pues tal vez soy una chica mala  
Ok, así que he estado alrededor de la manzana  
Pero yo soy buena en una cosa  
Y creo que se hablar_

_El dice que tiene que estar bromeando  
He oído todo esto antes  
Otras chicas pueden comprar  
Pero no, eso es seguro_

_Ahora espera unos minutos  
Yo no quiero que te vayas  
Dije "No vengas más cerca  
La respuesta sigue siendo no"_

_Así que le he agasajado, cené con él, habló de lujo  
Actuó fresco y suave  
Con mis manos sobre los hombros  
Dos pulgadas de movimiento_

_Bueno, supongo que estoy a punto, lo más cercano que podría ser  
Así que finalmente hizo solo un movimiento, yo sólo dije:_

_Te voy a enseñar algo  
Mmm, me dejó marcado el ritmo  
Deslicé la mano por su pierna  
Dándole una bofetada en la cara_

_No se puede culpar a un hombre por intentar  
Esperar acción no es un crimen  
No tenía intención de gastar dinero  
Sólo para obtener un pedazo su mente_

_Solo..._

Alice, Jasper, Edward, y yo comenzamos a reír por la ocurrencia de Rose. Al parecer, aun no le había perdonado que le hubiese arruinado su blusa.

- ¿Así que quiere guerra? – dijo Emmett, mirando como su mujer bajaba del escenario. – Yo también se jugar - dicho lo cual, subió al escenario y se puso a cantar en cuanto empezó la pista.

_Me permites violarte_

_Me permites desacreditarte_

_Me permites penetrarte_

_Me permites complicarte_

No puedo creerlo... Todos nos mirábamos sorprendidos, sin saber como reaccionar.

_Ayúdame, he roto en partes mi interior_

_Ayúdame, ya no tengo alma para vender_

_Ayúdame, la única cosa que me funciona_

_Ayúdame a alejarme de mí_

_Quiero joderte como a un animal_

_Quiero sentirte desde adentro_

_Quiero joderte como a un animal_

_Mi entera existencia está incompleta_

_Tu me acercas a Dios_

_Tú puedes tener mi aislamiento_

_Tú puedes tener el odio que contiene_

_Tú puedes tener mi abstinencia de fe_

_Tú puedes tener todo de mí_

_Ayúdame, tu desgarras mi razón_

_Ayúdame, es tu sexo lo que puedo oler_

_Ayúdame, me haces perfecto_

_Ayúdame a ser alguien diferente_

_Quiero joderte como a un animal_

_Quiero sentirte desde adentro_

_Quiero joderte como a un animal_

_Mi entera existencia está incompleta_

_Tu me acercas a Dios_

A esta altura, Rose estaba que echaba humo, completamente sonrojada, parecía que iba a saltarle encima.

_A través de cada bosque, sobre los árboles_

_Con mi estómago que fragmentó mis rodillas_

_Bebo la miel de tu enjambre_

_Tú eres la razón por la que vivo_

El bar entero lo aplaudió de pie, mientras bajaba del escenario y se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

- ¡Te has vuelto loco! – le susurró furiosa mi hermana.

- Tienes razón – se encogió de hombros – Pero la canción era real – le susurró. Con eso logró callarla, aunque seguro logró que lo perdonara... No quiero saber...

Alice se paró de pronto y me miró.

- Oh, no... Ni siquiera lo pienses, Mary Alice Cullen – le dije – No me vas a obligar a cantar.

- Por supuesto que sí, todos lo hemos hecho. Solo faltas tú. – Me tomó de la mano, y con la otra agarró a Rose – Las tres lo haremos.

Nos arrastró al escenario y la música sonó. En cuanto la escuché supe lo que se traía en manos y no pude evitar sonreír. Era nuestra canción.

Alice comenzó:

_¿Están listas botas?_

_Empiecen a caminar_

_Yee ha_

_Ven_

_Vamos _(nos señaló a las dos, acercándose y volviendo atrás, con nosotras imitándola)

_Vienes diciendo que tienes algo para mi_

_Bien oficial, no me importa decir lo que haces_

_Ahora estas mirando justo donde paso, estas mirando_

_Piernas vengan aquí cuando la ley este enfrente suyo _(Nos miramos y comenzamos a movernos al unísono, batiendo nuestros pies)

_Estas botas están hechas para caminar_

_Y eso es lo que harán_

_Uno de estos días, estas botas caminaran sobre ti_

Seguí la canción:

_Crees que me has parado por una razón_

_Ahora pretendo flexionarme solo por diversión_

_Te mantienes jugando donde tienes que estar jugando_

_Estas dobles y aquí es donde volaran_

Las tres juntas:

_Estas botas están hechas para caminar_

_Y eso es lo que harán_

_Uno de estos días, estas botas caminaran sobre ti_

Rose:

_Soy la chica con buenos hombres que pretendieron no hacerme daño_

_Esta ha sido una manera de demostrar el encanto del condado de riesgo_

_No es un crimen que me este divirtiendo_

_Suda mis zancadas_

_Bate mis ojos sexys_

_Donde están mis botas_

_Pavea esa cosa vamos_

Mire a Edward y canté, moviéndome al ritmo de la canción, sensual...

_Quieres venir y ver algo_

_No puedes tocar, puedo conseguir una mano para aplaudir, como cuido mi espalda_

_Tick tock alrededor del reloj que cae_

_Empuja, asi _(moví mis caderas, bajando un poco y volviendo a subir)

_Puedo hacer una demanda_

Las tres:

_Puedo conseguir un ¡yee ha!_

_Mantienes diciendo que tienes algo para mi_

_Bien oficial no me importa decir lo que haces_

_Ahora estas mirando justo donde paso estas mirando_

_Piernas vengan aquí cuando la ley este enfrente suyo_

_Estas botas están hechas para caminar_

_Y eso es lo que harán_

_Uno de estos días, estas botas caminaran sobre ti_

_Estas botas están hechas para caminar_

_Y eso es lo que harán_

_Uno de estos días, estas botas caminaran sobre ti_

_Quieres venir y ver algo_

_No puedes tocar, puedo conseguir una mano para aplaudir, como cuido mi espalda_

_Tick tock alrededor del reloj que cae_

_Empuja ,asi_

_Puedo hacer una demanda_

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se sumaron

_Puedo conseguir un ¡yee ha!_

El bar era puro griterío y risas.

Subieron otras personas a cantar y nos fuimos a sentar. Edward me levantó y apoyó sobre sus piernas, para luego susurrarme al oído.

- Has sido muy mala, provocándome de esa manera – Ya sabía a qué se refería – Pero no creas que esto quedará así – continuó – Pienso castigarte en cuanto lleguemos a casa – terminó, con la voz ronca, apretándome la cintura, y besándome el cuello.

Va a ser una noche _muy_ larga... Y no puedo esperar para que comience.

* * *

_He regresado! increible, verdad?_

_Me llevo como 3 horas armar este capítulo, aunque ya lo tenia en mi mente. Aproveche la mañana, ya que no tuve clases..._

_Ojala les guste.. =)_

_Besos!  
_


	10. Los Mayores Cullen

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Los Mayores Cullen.**

**Bella POV.**

En cuanto entramos a la casa, Edward me tomó la mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación que compartíamos durante su estancia aquí. Cerró la puerta y me aprisionó contra ella, besándome con desesperación, a la vez que yo lo tomaba del cabello, acercándolo más a mi. Parecía que no podía tener suficiente de su cuerpo. Sentía como tomaba los tirantes del vestido, bajándolo por los hombros, pasando sus labios sobre la piel expuesta, paladeando su sabor y haciéndome estremecer. Desabroché su camisa, acariciando su firme pecho, tan suave y caliente. Lo perdí cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi pezón, lamiendo y chupando con firmeza, una de sus manos ahuecando el otro, apretando; no podía evitar gemir, sintiendo el fuego crecer en mi interior, despacio... Le quité la camisa y él, mi vestido, dejándome solo con la ropa interior y los zapatos. Mientras yo luchaba con el cinturón del vaquero, él pasaba sus manos sobre mi piel. Se agachó y tomó mis bragas entre sus dientes, lamiendo la superficie que dejaba expuesta. Colocó mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro y procedió a lamer mi centro, haciéndome gritar al sentir su suave y húmeda lengua sobre mi, penetrando, jugando con mi control. Uno de sus dedos fue a mi interior, bombeando a la par con su lengua, volviéndome loca.

Suspiré.

- Edward...

- ¿Mmm?

No podía pensar con claridad, viendo la cabeza que tenía entre mis piernas.

- Te necesito... – jadeé.

- ¿De veras?

No estaba para juegos, y mi paciencia la había perdido hacia tiempo.

- ¡Ya!

Sentí su sonrisa a medida que se levantaba y atacaba mis labios. Se quitó sus zapatos y jeans, lanzándolos a alguna parte de la habitación. Me tomó entre sus brazos, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, y me penetró de golpe, ahogando nuestros gritos con su boca. Su miembro entraba y salía de mi, atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, gimiendo sin control.

- ¿Te gusta pequeña? – jadeó.

- No tienes idea de cuanto – gemí – Más rápido, por favor.

Aceleró sus movimientos, golpeándome contra la puerta, gruñendo, apretando mi trasero con sus manos, besándome el cuello con desesperación.

- Me vuelves loco. Ya no puedo soportarlo...

- No lo hagas. Estoy tan cerca...

Sentí un gruñido salir de sus labios, a la vez que llenaba mi interior, que se contrajo alrededor de su miembro, exprimiéndolo. Le clavé las uñas en la espalda cuando sentí el orgasmo sacudirme por completo.

Se salió de mi interior, haciendo que sintiera el vacío, y me cargó a la cama, donde nos acostó y tapó con las sábanas. Me acurruqué contra su pecho suspirando.

- Duerme cariño. Te amo – besó mi frente.

- También te amo.

Caí en los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Debía agradecerle a Alice por el vestido...

* * *

- ¡Arriba! ¡Es hora de levantarse chicos!

Era un sueño, solo un sueño...

- ¡Día de compras!

Sentí algo chocar contra mi. Bueno, en realidad a _alguien_.

- ¡Alice! – grité, tratando de tapar mi desnudez con las sábanas - ¡Qué rayos haces aquí!

- Bella, ¿por qué te tapas? No veré nada que no haya visto antes...

- ¡Ese no es el punto! – comenzaba a enfadarme – ¿Qué mosca te picó?

Vi como la puerta del baño se abría y aparecía Edward con una toalla a la cintura y el cabello mojado. Las gotitas de agua caían por su esculpido pecho, perdiéndose por su cadera, lo que hizo que me lamiera los labios con deseo, olvidando la razón por la cual me había despertado.

- Alice... – comenzó con paciencia - ¿No tienes un esposo al cual molestar?

- Él esta abajo, discutiendo con Emmett y no me presta atención – hizo un mohín.

- ¿Y por eso vienes aquí?

- No solo por eso. Ustedes hicieron una apuesta y deben cumplirla – sentenció.

Me levanté, todavía enredada en la sábana.

- Que yo sepa, la apuesta era para quienes perdieran. Y Edward no perdió.

- Eso ya lo se – me miró como si fuera una niña tonta – Pero ustedes no van a ser tan malvados como para dejarme a solas con ese par de tontos.

Aclaración: _ese par de tontos_ eran su esposo y su hermano...

Rodé los ojos.

- De acuerdo, ¿pero podrías dejar que nos pongamos algo de ropa?

- ¡Claro! – dio saltitos a nuestro alrededor – Los espero abajo. No se tarden.

Y salió cerrando la puerta.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró Ed.

Me acerqué y lamí su cuello, secando el agua que caía de su cabello, y sintiendo como se estremecía bajo mi toque.

- Amor... Debemos apurarnos. Alice realmente esta excitada con la idea de salir.

- También yo lo estoy cariño – bajé a su pecho, acariciando y lamiendo. Tomé la toalla y la aventé a un lado, quedando frente a su gloriosa erección. Lamí mis labios con anticipación, sacando la lengua y tomado la punta rosada de su miembro, para luego meterlo en mi boca de un golpe.

- ¡Dios!

Al parecer, Edward lo estaba disfrutando bastante, a juzgar por sus manos apresando mi cabeza, marcando el ritmo. Subí y baje por toda su longitud, rodeándola con mi lengua, tomando sus testículos entre mis dedos, tirándolos con suavidad hacia abajo. Edward se recargó contra la pared, jadeando cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

- Cariño, ya casi. No pares, por favor.

Puse más empeño en mi placentero trabajo, hasta que lo sentí descargar, tragando toda su esencia.

Me levanté y el me besó con fuerza, para luego abrazarme.

- No tenias que hacerlo, pero gracias. Estuvo increíble.

Yo solo sonreí, feliz de haber logrado mi cometido.

- Creo que ya es hora de que nos arreglemos. Alice podría volver.

- Tienes razón. Ve ahora, antes de que te devuelva el favor.

* * *

- ¡Maldición Alice! ¿A dónde estamos yendo? – el gruñido de Emmett se hizo sentir dentro del Jeep (y fuera).

- Ya te lo dije. Apostaste contra mí, ahora no te quejes.

- Pero es que fuimos de compras hace solo unas semanas...

- ¿Y? – esa pregunta sonó peligrosa en labios de la duende.

Rose, Jazz, Edward y yo, intercambiamos una mirada, preparándonos para lo que se venía.

- Pues que alguien como tú no puede tener tanta ropa. Eres demasiado pequeñita y no te alcanzaría la vida para usar todo lo que tienes.

El estallido no se hizo esperar.

- ¿¡Y TU QUE SABES DE MODA? – le gritó, haciendo que se encogiera contra la puerta del vehículo – ¡HABERLO PENSADO ANTES DE USARME EN UNA APUESTA! – se giró a vernos – Niños, pronto llegaremos, pórtense bien y disfrutaremos del paseo como una linda familia feliz.

- Creo que se deschavetó – susurró Edward.

- Ni que lo digas hermano – respondió Jasper.

Gracias a Dios, en menos de media hora llegamos a la ciudad. Como la última vez había comprado ropa para nosotras, Alice argumentó que era hora de los hombres. Rose y yo suspiramos aliviadas, mientras que nuestras respectivas parejas trataban de esconderse detrás de nosotras.

- ¿A dónde iremos primero? – con un dedo sobre su barbilla, la pequeña Cullen (también Hale), pensaba el mejor movimiento posible.

- ¡Ya sé! – dio un salto, que nosotros imitamos a causa del susto – Lo primero son los zapatos. ¡Síganme! – cogió la mano de Jazz y lo aventó hacia delante. Él, en su desesperación, tomó la mía; yo, sin poder evitarlo, agarre a Edward; él a Rosalie; y ella, a Emmett. Total, que éramos seis personas corriendo hacia la zapatería más cercana, esquivando a la gente que teníamos en el camino.

Al llegar, Alice se transformó y entró muy dignamente al local, hablando con la vendedora y explicándole lo que quería. Los chicos se vieron arrastrados en un frenesí de botas, zapatillas, zapatos de vestir, e incluso ojotas (¿quién quiere ojotas para un rancho?) sin poderlo evitar. Media hora después, nos encontrábamos fuera con cinco bolsas cada uno.

- ¡Pantalones! – gritó de nuevo, y nos dirigió hacia otro local. Jeans, bermudas, pantalones de vestir, shorts, desfilaron ante nuestra atónita mirada. Resultado: cinco bolsas mas.

Rosalie y yo nos tomamos de la mano y dimos un paso atrás en cuanto nuestra amiga (y cuñada) pagó.

- ¡Hora de las camisas! – salió disparada, con los chicos siguiéndola arrastrando los pies.

- Mátame – suplicó Ed cuando pasó a mi lado.

Dos horas después, porque las remeras no eran de su agrado y hubo que recorrer varios lados, nos sentamos en unos bancos que había para tal fin junto a una fuente. Los chicos estaban prácticamente muertos, y nosotras asustadas. Alice seguía brincando a nuestro alrededor con cara de maníaca.

- Se que me estoy olvidando de algo – dio vueltas a nuestro alrededor – ¡Pero pues claro! Estamos en Texas – un coro de Sí en respuesta – Y tenemos un rancho – ninguno sabia a dónde pensaba llegar - ¿Qué no lo ven? No hay ranchero que se precie sin un buen sombrero texano.

_Mierda. _Y aquí vamos otra vez...

- Allie, cariño – la tanteó Jasper – Estamos muy cansados. ¿No podríamos almorzar primero? Ni siquiera pudimos desayunar – ella frunció el ceño.

- Mira a Bella – le dijo Edward – Esta exhausta, necesita reponer energías. No quieres que se enferme, ¿verdad?

Ella me miro.

- De acuerdo. Hagamos esto. Ustedes van a comer y yo por los sombreros, ¿qué les parece?

Casi saltamos de alegría, pero nos contuvimos a tiempo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Escapemos – sugirió su esposo.

Jasper soltó un suspiro.

- Sabes que no podemos. Alice nos encontraría.

- Y se enojaría – agregó Edward.

- Aun así, no es justo que le hagamos eso, es nuestra familia. Se sentiría mal si la dejáramos – les dije.

Emmett me miró mal.

- ¿Es que acaso no logras comprender hasta que punto nuestras vidas corren peligro? ¡Está desquiciada!

- Siempre se pone así cada vez que compramos – expuso Jazz.

- No cada vez que compramos, sino cada vez que ustedes apuestan contra ella – contradijo Rose.

Emmett se levantó y tomó a Jasper de la solapa de su camisa.

- Ve con ella y cálmala. Mientras, nosotros nos vamos.

- ¿Y yo por qué?

- Es tu esposa.

- Es tu hermana.

_Ay Dios..._

- Pues no tiene nada que ver.

- Claro que si. Además, quien puso el precio de la apuesta fuiste tú.

- Y si mal no recuerdo, tu aceptaste.

Mi hermana estaba fastidiándose, y eso era de temer.

- Cariño... – su voz sonó tan acaramelada, que mi cuñado tembló.

- Si amorcito.

- ¡YA DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES! Los únicos que no tendríamos que estar aquí somos nosotros. Ustedes dos fueron los que perdieron.

- Pero Rose... – intentó calmarla Jasper.

- ¡Pero Rose nada!

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos ante la escena. Mientras los tres se enfrascaban en una terrible pelea, mi novio se levantó y tomó mi mano.

- ¿Quieres un helado?

- ¿De chocolate y limón?

Él rió.

- De lo que quieras – lo besé.

- Es por eso que te amo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde regresamos a la fuente en la que habíamos dejado a los chicos, donde nos encontramos con Rose sentada sobre Emmett, prácticamente comiéndose, mientras que Jasper y una muy calmada Alice estaban recostados contra el respaldo del banco.

Decidimos, por nuestra salud mental, obviar a los primeros, y nos sentamos al lado de los segundos.

- Que bueno que regresaron – dijo Alice – Ten, este es para ti – agregó, tendiéndole un bonito sombrero texano, en color marrón, a Edward.

- Gracias Allie – se lo puso, y me miró – Combina con tus ojos – yo reí.

- Es por eso que lo elegí – nos comentó la pixie.

Jasper tenía puesto uno claro, que iba perfecto con su rubio cabello, y el que le pertenecía a Emmett (en color negro) estaba sobre la cabeza de mi hermana. Debo decir que le quedaba mejor a ella, que a él.

Alice, como entendiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, se encogió de hombros.

- Supuse que pasaría más tiempo en Rose que en mi hermano, asi que pensé en uno que le fuera bien a ambos.

A pesar de lo desquiciada que se pone en cuanto a la moda, tengo que aceptar lo buena que es para pensar en todo.

De pronto, como si una lamparita se hubiera encendido en su mente, saltó del regazo de su esposo y miró la hora en su celular. Por supuesto, todos nosotros imitamos (_de nuevo_) su postura, debido al sobresalto que causó.

- Se hizo tarde, debemos regresar a la casa.

- ¿Por qué el apuro? – cuestioné.

- Una pequeña sorpresita está por llegar.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Ya lo verás.

¡Uf! Odio cuando se pone tan misteriosa.

Tardamos más de lo que pensamos en subir al Jeep, debido a la cantidad exorbitante de bolsas que tuvimos que acomodar. Total, que acabé sentada en el regazo de Edward, Rose en el de Emmett, Jasper en el asiento del conductor, y Alice a su lado. Esto significó que los únicos cómodos eran los que estaban adelante, ya que las bolsas fueran detrás.

Llegamos bastante pronto a destino. Jasper estacionó en la entrada, junto a un Mercedes negro. En la puerta, esperándonos sonrientes, se encontraba una pareja, a las que conocía muy bien.

Salté del Jeep y me abalancé sobre la mujer, que enseguida correspondió a mi abrazo.

- ¡Esme!

* * *

_**He regresado! parece mentira, verdad? En mi descargo, debo decir que los últimos meses antes de las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano, la facultad se pone terrible, parece que los profesores se confabularan para darte más tarea y más exámenes. La buena noticia, es que esta es mi última semana! ¿La mala? Tengo dos exámenes que rendir... =(**_

_**Este capítulo lo tenía hecho hace tiempo, solo me faltaba el final. Ojalá les guste, y se diviertan ;)**_

_**Espero sus reviews... me los merezco?**_

_**Besos!**_

_**y gracias por leer!  
**_


	11. Un Día en Familia

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Un Día en Familia**

**Bella POV**

La lluvia repiqueteaba en los cristales. Sentí como Edward me abrazaba desde atrás, con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, y el mentón apoyado sobre mi hombro. Ambos nos quedamos quietos, mirando la tormenta desde la ventana de la sala. Hacía un par de horas que sus padres habían llegado y, luego de desempacar, estaban en la cocina preparando café para todos.

- Nunca me ha gustado la lluvia – le confesé – pero en estos momentos me agrada. Es extraño.

- Suele suceder... Aquí no llueve muy a menudo, pero cuando pasa, es similar a un diluvio.

- Me he dado cuenta de eso – sonreí. _Pero hoy había un sol radiante..._

- El tiempo es muy cambiante.

¿Acaso lee mi mente, o qué?

- No, no leo tu mente – besó mi cuello – solo que eres demasiado transparente.

Un ruido a cristales rotos se escuchó de repente, seguido por un grito de Alice y el sonido de algo chocando contra una superficie dura. El quejido de Emmett resonó a lo largo de la casa, más el regaño de Rosalie.

Jasper salió de la cocina, con Carlisle pisándole los talones. El padre de Edward buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse, lo que me hizo reír. Detrás de ellos corría Em, seguido muy de cerca por Esme, Allie y Rose, las tres blandiendo una cuchara de madera, una sartén, y un cuchillo, respectivamente. Creo que mi cuñado está en problemas.

- Creo que están en problemas – la risa pugnaba por salir de boca de mi novio, que trataba de contenerla sin mucho éxito.

Mis temores se vieron confirmados cuando las chicas comenzaron a perseguir a sus respectivos esposos a lo largo de la sala, esquivando sillones y mesas que ellos iban arrastrando en la carrera por salvar sus vidas. No pudimos aguantar las carcajadas.

- ¡Mi juego para café! – Alice agitaba la sartén peligrosamente cerca de Jazz.

- ¡La vajilla heredada de mi abuela! – Esme se acercaba a Carlisle.

- ¡Porcelana de Sèvres! – mi hermana era la que más miedo daba, habida cuenta de que llevaba un muy filoso cuchillo en sus malignas manos.

Edward sacó su celular y comenzó a filmar la escena.

- Cariño... No te pongas así... – Jasper siempre conciliador.

Alice gruñía.

- Solo fueron un par de tazas, no es para tanto... – Rosalie lo miró fijamente -. ¿Por qué no bajas ese cuchillo y hablamos? Seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo – su esposo cambió la táctica, haciendo una pobre imitación de Jasper.

- Era de tu abuela, de acuerdo, pero hay más vajilla que esa – Carlisle lanzó un cojín hacia Esme, tratando de desviar su atención -. Tienes tres más en casa.

Esme siseó. ¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que ella era la más cuerda de todos.

- Ni siquiera te gustaba... – el mayor de los Cullen seguía tratando de alejar a la matriarca de la familia lanzándole revistas que encontró en una mesa ratona. _Muy mala idea_.

- ¡CARLISLE! – el grito de la duende se escuchó a kilómetros -. ¡Esas son mis revistas Vogue! – desvió la atención de Jasper hacia su padre, el cual se encogió, mientras su yerno trataba de escabullirse por la ventana.

Las lágrimas caían por nuestras mejillas debido a las enormes carcajadas que no podíamos contener. Me alegraba de que Edward estuviera filmando esto.

- ¡AAHHHH! – los tres salieron disparando hacia fuera, seguidos por las mujeres completamente enfurecidas. Tomando en cuenta la lluvia y los gritos de guerra provenientes de las Cullen, no sería extraño que la escena se asemejara a una batalla de la película Braveheart.

Blandiendo sus utensilios de cocina como si fueran armas letales, Esme, Alice y Rosalie perseguían a quienes las habían agraviado en medio de la tormenta. Los hombres tropezaban y se empujaban, agarrándose de las camisas para pasar delante y alejarse lo más que pudieran de aquellas a quienes decían amar, que gritaban enfurecidas como tres terribles banshes.

Corriendo, nos asomamos al porche, para ver mejor. Edward seguía filmando, mientras alentaba a su madre. Yo, por mi parte, alentaba a mi cuñada y hermana.

- Mi vida, por favor – suplicaba Carlisle -. No matarías al hombre que te dio tres hermosos niños, ¿verdad?. Recuerda todos los hermosos momentos vividos juntos – por supuesto, mientras decía esto, seguía huyendo, puesto que no confiaba para nada en su suerte.

Los peones, al oír el alboroto, salieron a ver qué pasaba, y ahora reían sin parar ante la visión.

- ¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Ayuda! – Jasper y Emmett gritaban mientras corrían como posesos. Dieron un rodeo y volvieron hacia la casa, seguidos por Carlisle y las furias en persona.

- ¡Córranse, córranse! - Emmett nos apartó de un empujón y entró. Subieron las escaleras a los saltos y oímos una puerta cerrarse con estrépito, muebles siendo arrastrados por el piso, y una que otra maldición.

Mi hermana fue la primera en llegar.

- ¿Dónde...? – comenzó.

- ¡Por ahí! – señaló Alice a los escalones que daban al primer piso.

- Solo sigamos el agua – apuntó Esme, desapareciendo por la izquierda, hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Ed dejó de filmar, y tomando mi mano, nos guió a uno de los sillones, donde nos sentamos a esperar.

Quince minutos más tarde, ellas bajaban, con nueva ropa y el pelo ligeramente húmedo. Dejaron sus "armas" sobre una mesa esquinera y fueron a la cocina. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Esme sonrió.

- Enseguida les traigo sus cappuccinos, mis niños – su voz fue tan escalofriantemente dulce, que ambos temblamos.

Diez minutos pasaron, y Rosalie caminó hacia nosotros portando una bandeja de plata con cinco tazas de humeante café. Detrás, venían Alice y Esme, la cual traía un enorme pastel de chocolate.

Se sentaron a nuestro alrededor, repartiendo las tazas. Rose tomó el tan temido cuchillo y comenzó a cortar rodajas, mientras Allie las ponía en platillos y nos los pasaba, junto con una pequeña cuchara. Las tres tarareaban la canción 'You Can´t Touch This' de Mc Hammer, sonriendo dulcemente.

Pasamos la tarde sin más contratiempos, pero sin atrevernos a mencionar _el episodio_, para evitar cualquier problema. Ellas sí que eran de temer.

Hacia la noche, los hombres bajaron, despacio, con cautela, sin acercarse demasiado a nosotros.

- ¡Vengan niños! - Esme palmeó uno de los sillones -. Les guardamos pastel.

Se miraron entre sí. Oímos murmullos.

- Ve tú.

- No, ve tú.

- Ni loco.

- Carlisle, tú has vivido más. Si alguien debe morir, ese eres tú.

- ¡Oye, que soy tu padre!

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

- ¿A qué esperan? ¡Rápido!

Obedecieron en silencio, sentándose en el borde del sillón, manteniendo las distancias. Alice les tendió un plato a cada uno.

- Pruébenlo, quedó espectacular.

Volvieron a mirarse.

- No está envenenado – les dije -. Lo que le falta ya nos lo comimos, y seguimos aquí.

Finalmente, se atrevieron, e incluso lo saborearon. En cuanto acabaron, las tres los miraron fijamente, sonriendo como dementes.

- ¡NOOOOOOO!

El grito que los tres emitieron aun se oye por el campo.

* * *

_**¡Por fin un poco de inspiración! Ha pasado tiempo... Lamento haber tardado tanto, se que el capitulo es corto, pero quise dejar el castigo de los chicos para después.**_

_**Me reí muchísimo escribiendo la persecución, a la vez que me la imaginaba. ¡Que bueno pasar una tarde así! ¿no les parece? Aunque dudo que Carlisle, Jasper, y Emmett esten de acuerdo conmigo.. jaja.**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado y disfruten con su lectura.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos. Me hacen super feliz! =)**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Besos!  
**_


	12. Desearan la Muerte

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Desearan la Muerte.**

**Carlisle POV.**

La noche había llegado. El día comenzó de manera perfecta. Esme y yo decidimos darles una sorpresa a los chicos yendo a visitarlos al campo. Llevábamos bastante tiempo viajando, por lo que pensamos que era un buen momento. Alice, por supuesto, lo supo ni bien mi esposa le dijo "hola" al otro lado del teléfono. Aun no sabemos cómo se dio cuenta. En fin, llegamos y los esperamos frente a la puerta del rancho que nuestra hija compartía con Jasper. Bella fue la primera en reaccionar en cuanto nos vio, abrazando a Esme y luego a mi. La habíamos conocido cerca de la boda de nuestro hijo mayor, Emmett, con Rosalie. Nos cayó bien enseguida, y la adoptamos como a una hija mas.

El desastre se produjo unas horas más tarde a nuestra llegada.

Mientras Bella y Edward se quedaban en la sala, todos los demás fuimos a la cocina por un poco de café. La lluvia había comenzado, por lo que parecía un idilio perfecto. Es un lugar acogedor. Toda la casa lo es. Debido a la manía de mi pequeña hija por la decoración, cada habitación es diferente a la anterior, y aunque no combinan, el estilo esta marcado y quienes la visitan desean copiarlo. Pero me estoy yendo del tema. Alice decidió que era una buena ocasión para utilizar la vajilla que su madre le regaló el día de su boda, asi que me pidió que la sacara de la alacena. Con lo que nadie contaba era con que Emmett decidiera tomar algo de comer de la puerta junto a la que yo estaba, tomando como resultado que me empujara en el momento en el que yo bajaba un par de tazas. Me asusté y las solté. Grave error. Lo único que se oyó en la cocina fue el sonido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Rose le gritó a mi hijo por su torpeza y tomó un cuchillo de la mesada. Alice se parecía a los dibujos cuando les sale humo por las orejas debido al enojo, y agarró una sartén. Mi esposa tenía los ojos desencajados y apretó con fuerza el mango de un cucharón.

Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar. Alejándose de los restos que sus zapatos habían pisado, salió corriendo. Lo seguí, con Emmett detrás de mi gritando de miedo. Por supuesto las chicas no se quedaron quietas y nos siguieron. Puedo recordar las carcajadas de Edward y Bella mientras nos veían, sin hacer ninguna amague de ayudarnos. _Tener hijos para esto_. Cuando creímos que todo se había calmado nos dimos cuenta de cuan equivocados estábamos. Los rostros de Esme, Alice, y Rosalie nos dejaron bien en claro lo mal que nos iría en nuestro futuro próximo.

**Esme POV.**

¡Mi porcelana! ¡Heredada de mi abuela! ¿¡Como se atreve Carlisle a decirme que tengo más! Rompieron dos tazas. ¡Dos! El juego se arruinó. Una colección impecable de porcelana de Sèvres arruinada.

Pero esto no va a quedar así. Tampoco Emmett y Jasper la pasaran bien, por más hijo y yerno que sean. Ya mis niñas me contaron lo que Em le hizo a la blusa de Rosalie el día de la feria. ¡Una blusa de diseñador!

Ahora, van a saber de lo que son capaces unas muy furiosas mujeres Cullen.

**Alice POV.**

Estábamos listas para poner en práctica nuestro plan, comenzando por esta misma noche. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿qué diabólico plan maestro habrán encontrado estas inteligentes mujeres? Pues yo les contesto con otra pregunta ¿qué mueve el mundo de los hombres? El sexo. La primera fase del plan esta a punto de ser puesta en marcha.

* * *

Luego de darme una ducha bien caliente, para relajar mis músculos, abrí el armario y busqué dentro. Entre mis manos tenía la prenda perfecta. Un babydoll de encaje violeta, transparente, con una tanga a juego. Esto volvería loco a Jasper.

Me vestí y recosté en la cama, tomando una pose provocativa. Escuché la puerta de la habitación, y vi a mi amado esposo entrar. Se quedó estupefacto en cuanto me vio. Me le acerqué, moviéndome sensualmente a cada paso, sosteniéndome sobre los tacos, como a él le gusta. Lo besé, al tiempo que le quitaba su camisa, acariciando su bien formado pecho. Besé su cuello, sus hombros, bajando hasta llegar a la cintura del vaquero, desabrochándolo lentamente. Él me acariciaba el pelo y gemía despacio. Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, o todo se iría al diablo.

En cuanto lo tuve desnudo, lo guié a la cama, empujándolo para que quedara recostado.

_- Alice..._

Saboreé sus labios, de manera demandante, bajando mi mano a la vez para tomar su miembro entre mis dedos. Arriba, abajo... dejé que nuestros sexos se rozaran, sintiendo su calor. Podía ver (y notar) lo desesperado que estaba. Intentó tomar mis pechos, pero lo agarré de las muñecas, llevándolas a la cabecera de la cama. Me seguí moviendo al tiempo que tomaba las esposas de la mesa de luz. Aproveché su desconcierto para atarlo. Luego bajé, lamiendo toda su longitud desde la base hasta la punta, masajeando sus testículos al tiempo que lo tomaba en mi boca.

_- ¡Dios! Allie, cariño, no pares... _– un gemido ronco -. _Estoy tan cerca..._

Esa fue la señal que esperaba. Me levanté de golpe, alejándome de la cama, y yendo hacia la puerta. Tomé una bata para taparme.

- ¿Alice? ¿A dónde vas?

Sonreí.

- Lo siento cariño. Pero le prometí a las chicas que veríamos películas toda la noche – me miró como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas -. ¡Que duermas bien! – Salí, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, tratando de contener la risa.

- ¡ALICE!

**Rosalie POV.**

Estaba lista para actuar. Mi babydoll de seda roja, con la espalda descubierta, era la prenda perfecta para desquitarme con Emmett. Siempre hemos sido muy _activos_, por decirlo de alguna manera, y pensé que este sería un buen castigo por el... error... que había cometido esta tarde.

La puerta se cerró y sentí la pesada respiración de mi marido.

- Rose, bebe... Me vuelves loco.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos desde atrás, apartando mi cabello y besando mi cuello. Sentí como sus manos apretaban mis senos y bajaban a mis glúteos. _Necesito pensar en otra cosa_. Su miembro estaba más que dispuesto a tener acción, y embestía contra mi a pesar de la ropa que lo cubría. Me giré entre sus brazos y lo besé, chupando su lengua, envolviéndola con la mía, mordiendo sus labios.

Cuando me tomó una pierna y comenzó a subirla para que envolviera su cintura, me aparté de él. Empieza la actuación. Puse mi mejor cara de sufrimiento y lo miré.

- Lo lamento cariño, pero hoy no podemos – a medida que lo decía, tomaba una bata y me acercaba a la puerta.

- ¿No podemos?

- Nop.

- ¿Y por qué? – me miró lastimeramente.

- Me duele la cabeza – salí corriendo.

En el pasillo me encontré con Alice conteniendo la risa, y con Esme que salía de otra habitación, con su camisón rosa y la bata a medio abrochar. Nos miramos, y enseguida oímos tres gritos iracundos.

- ¡ALICE!

- ¡ROSALIE!

- ¡ESME!

Comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, agarrándonos de las manos, y corriendo hacia la sala de juegos, donde cerramos la puerta con llave.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó mi suegra - ¿Qué tal si vemos unas películas y comemos chocolate?

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Edward y yo estábamos recostados en la cama, abrazados y listos para dormir, cuando escuchamos tres gritos, seguidos de las carcajadas de las chicas.

- ¿Quiero saber? – preguntó Ed.

- Definitivamente no.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Buenas noches, cariño. Que descanses.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nos encontrábamos desayunando en el comedor, cuando las chicas entraron danzando, muy sonrientes, y se sentaron a nuestro lado. Esme tomó la jarra y se sirvió un poco de café, mientras Rose tomaba una tostada, y Alice me robaba un panqueque del plato.

- ¿No pasaron una noche maravillosa? – me sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

- Parece que no tan buena como la que pasaron ustedes. ¿Qué las tiene tan contentas? – le preguntó Ed.

- Oh, nada...

Esme tomó un sorbo de su café.

- Vimos unas películas y suspiramos por Daniel Craig.

Rose comenzó a reír.

- Al parecer los chicos no la pasaron tan bien – susurró.

Y era verdad. Por el pasillo que provenía de las escaleras, venían caminando Jasper, Carlisle, y Emmett, con cara de pocos amigos y arrastrando los pies. Las ojeras enmarcaban la parte baja de sus ojos, y bostezaban cada vez que respiraban.

- ¿Quieren café? – les ofrecí.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludaron las chicas.

Gruñeron.

- ¿Qué rayos tienen de buenos?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Pues con ese humor...

Se sentaron, luego de arrastrar las sillas y tomaron las tazas de humeante brebaje que Edward les extendía.

* * *

_Una hora después..._

- ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? – preguntó Esme.

- Pues... Había pensado en realizar una fiesta. ¡Sería genial! – saltó Alice.

- ¿Y por qué razón haríamos una fiesta? – le pregunté.

Me miró.

- No necesitamos una razón en especial.

Rose saltó a su lado.

- El próximo sábado sería genial. Decoraríamos la casa al completo.

- Habría luces, música, buena comida – Esme se sumó -. Podríamos invitar a nuestros vecinos. Hay gente a la que hace mucho que no vemos.

Me entusiasmé con la idea, viendo hacia dónde estaban yendo con todo esto.

- ¡Sería como una fiesta de bienvenida para Esme y Carlisle!

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – aplaudió Allie.

Edward sonrió a mi lado.

- Pero existe un problema.

Todos lo miramos.

- ¿Cuál?

- Es simple, ¿cómo haremos para organizar todo en tan poco tiempo? – expuso su caso -. Tendríamos que ir a la ciudad a buscar la decoración, sin contar en contratar la música, además de ocuparse de ambos ranchos.

- Lo tengo todo arreglado – dijo Alice -. Bella, Rose, mamá, y Edward, nos encargaremos de administrar las cosas aquí. No puede ser tan difícil. Por otro lado – miró a Jasper – ustedes podrían encargarse de la organización de la fiesta.

- ¿Disculpa? – Emmett la miró con los ojos entornados.

Mi hermana tomó la palabra.

- No es tan complicado de entender, cariño – le dijo -. Tu, Jasper, y Carlisle deberán ir a Dallas a buscar todas las cosas que nosotras consideremos necesarias para que la fiesta sea perfecta.

- Después de todo – continuó la explicación Esme -, se necesitan hombres fuertes y bien dispuestos para conseguir lo necesario – los miró como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Están de broma, verdad? – Carlisle tomó la palabra.

- ¿Tu qué crees? – contestó su esposa.

Por la mirada que les dirigieron a sus esposos, estos se dieron cuenta que el castigo aun no terminaba. Los ojos de Alice, Esme, y Rose dejaban bien en claro lo que pensaban: _"desearan la muerte"._

_

* * *

_

_**Hola a todas! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo =)**_

_**Parece que la venganza de las chicas aun no termina.. jaja**_

_**Ojalá les guste como me quedó..**_

_**Como siempre, les agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, que me ponen muy feliz.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo prontito...!**_

_**Besos!  
**_


	13. Preparativos Desesperados

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Preparativos Desesperados.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a su rancho. Como prácticamente vivía con nosotros en casa de su hermana, debía ir de vez en cuando a ver que por sus tierras todo estuviera bien. El Range Rover se deslizaba sin problemas por el camino de grava que se acercaba a la casa. A pesar de que ésta había sido la de sus padres, era más pequeña que la de Alice y Jasper; supongo que porque Alice siempre debe hacer todo a lo grande...

Al llegar, me ayudó a bajar y tomó mi mano antes de entrar. Fuimos hasta su habitación, ya que él necesitaba algunas cosas y luego bajamos las escaleras arrastrando las maletas.

- ¿Qué te parecería hacer un picnic por aquí cerca? Tengo todo lo necesario, y nos alejaríamos de mis hermanos por un buen rato...

Se notaba a leguas que estaba desesperado, asi que pensé que nos vendría bien un poco de tranquilidad para los dos.

- ¡De acuerdo! – él sonrió.

- Muy bien. Deja que hable con los empleados y preparo todo.

- Ve. Yo puedo preparar las cosas y nos podemos ver fuera.

Mientras Edward salía, yo comencé a revolotear por la cocina, tratando de dilucidar qué nos haría falta. En un armario encontré una canasta, que sería perfecta, más una manta. Abrí la heladera y saqué una botella de gaseosa, mayonesa, pan, un poco de jamón, queso, chocolate (no podría faltar); y de la alacena cogí un paquete de galletitas y unos platos. Con todo acomodado en la canasta, salí al exterior, donde Edward me esperaba junto a la camioneta. Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a subir, luego de colocar las cosas en el asiento trasero.

Condujo por un sendero que se perdía en el horizonte, hasta que llegamos a un prado cubierto de flores. A la derecha, una cabaña se alzaba entre los árboles. Era totalmente de madera, con un porche en el cual podían verse dos sillas debajo del balcón de la planta alta, que se abría ante un ventanal. Dos troncos salían entre las tablas del piso.

Estacionó la camioneta y bajamos, aunque mi vista no podía separarse de todo lo que me rodeaba.

- ¿Te gusta? – susurró en mi oído, envolviendo los brazos en mi cintura.

- Es precioso. ¿Es tuya? – señalé la cabaña.

- Si. Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar tranquilo, y cuando necesito escaparme de Alice – rió.

Extendió la manta en el suelo, entre la hierba, y comenzó a extender las cosas que había preparado.

- Ven. Muero de hambre.

Me senté frente a él.

- Ya pareces Emmett...

Me miró con fingido enojo.

- ¡Oye! Yo no me como todo lo que me ponen enfrente.

Reí.

- Lo se – besé sus labios fruncidos hasta que me respondió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Jadeamos cuando nos separamos.

Comenzamos a comer, sin prisas, disfrutando del sabor de lo que teníamos a mano. Cuando terminamos, nos recostamos en la hierba, tomados de la mano.

- Cuéntame algo – demandó.

- ¿Algo cómo que?

- No se... Dime de tu vida, casi no se nada.

- Um.. – pensé -. Mi padre es Charlie, jefe de policía de Forks, y mi madre, Reneé, vive en Phoenix con su marido Phil. Los tres son geniales, y algo locos. Viví con mi padre antes de ir a la universidad, donde estudié Letras. Mi hermana siempre fue mi mejor amiga, hasta que conocí a Alice, luego de que Rose empezara a salir con Emmett. Tuve un novio, Jacob – en ese momento fruncí el ceño, recordando -. Salimos un tiempo, incluso vivimos juntos, hasta que lo encontré con Jessica (una compañera de universidad) sobre él, en nuestra cama – Edward me miró serio, y enojado -. Les lancé todo lo que tenía delante, mientras Jake me pedía que me calmara, que no era lo que yo creía.

- ¡Desgraciado! – Edward no pudo soportarlo mas -. No puedo creer que alguien pudiera engañarte – me besó.

- ¡Oh! Ya logré superarlo – hice un gesto con la mano, para demostrar mi punto -. Coincidió con mi graduación, asi que fue el impulso que me faltaba para aceptar la propuesta de tu hermana de venir un tiempo aquí.

- No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que vinieras. Sino no te tendría conmigo – me encogí de hombros.

- Nos habríamos conocido en algun momento... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes para contarme?

- Estuve viviendo en Inglaterra un tiempo, por eso no pude estar en la boda de Emmett. Estudié Arquitectura, y me iba bastante bien, pero estaba solo. Toda mi familia estaba aquí, y tampoco tenía una novia que me retuviera.

Lo miré sorprendida.

- No me creo que jamás hayas tenido novia.

- Podría decirse que tuve algunas... Pero ninguna se ganó ese título de verdad. Eran mas bien, chicas con las que salí un tiempo, pero nada serio. Ninguna me convencía – me miró sonriendo -. Hasta que apareciste tu – acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, disfrutando del contacto -. ¿Sabes? A ninguna le dije que la amaba – se levantó y se puso sobre mí, besándome profundo, pero suavemente, sin prisas. Tomé su cabello entre mis dedos y lo apreté contra mi, tratando de que no se alejara. Cuando necesitamos respirar se separó, pero solo un poco, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos juntos.

- ¿Por qué decidiste regresar? – le pregunté.

- Me aburría, extrañaba a mis padres, a mis hermanos (aunque no lo parezca). Terminé la Universidad y conseguí un buen trabajo, pero solo estuve unos meses, luego lo dejé y regresé. Mis padres me dejaron la casa. Dijeron que era hora de tener unas largas vacaciones, ya que sus hijos estaban casados, y habían terminado sus estudios.

Sonreí.

- Me alegro de que hayas regresado.

- Yo también – y volvió a besarme.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en el centro de Dallas..._

**Jasper POV.**

Aquí estábamos nosotros. Tres hombres que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que es la organización de una fiesta de bienvenida. Apoyados al costado de la camioneta, los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido, presentábamos un aspecto totalmente ridículo. En especial porque nuestras bocas se abrían con sorpresa al leer la lista que Alice nos entregó antes de salir. Estábamos frente a un local de decoración, tratando de encontrar la vajilla exacta que estaba en la lista. Aun no puedo creer que nos pidieran esto, si hay de sobra en casa. _A menos que quisieran invitar a todos nuestros vecinos_...

- Entremos de una buena vez. No podemos quedarnos parados todo el día aquí – Carlisle tomó la palabra. Desde que Esme lo castigara estaba bastante enfurruñado.

Caminamos los tres a la vez. Parecíamos salidos de una película del oeste, a punto de entrar a la taberna en donde nos esperaban hombres jugando a las barajas y unos cuantos vasos de whisky.

El lugar estaba completamente inmaculado. Ridículamente ordenado; parecía milimetrado. _Exacto como Alice_. Los tres sufrimos un escalofrío. Al parecer, pensábamos lo mismo.

Una dependienta se nos acercó en cuanto nos vio.

- ¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es María, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? – nos miró como si quisiera devorarnos vivos. Demoró su mirada en mi, y no pude evitar sentirme asustado, dando un leve paso hacia atrás. Emmett tomó la palabra. Lo primero que oíamos de él desde que salimos del rancho.

- Necesitamos vajilla fina con arabescos en azul ultramar – miraba la lista cada vez más desconcertado -, vasos de cristal ondulado, y copas a juego con los platos – se notaba a leguas que ninguno de nosotros entendía nada, pero María asentía con la cabeza, mostrándonos que ella sí.

- Síganme por aquí, por favor. Tengo exactamente lo que necesitan.

La seguimos hacia el centro del lugar. A la derecha, sobre unos estantes, estaban las tres cosas que habíamos pedido.

- ¿Cuántos necesitan de cada uno?

Nos miramos, y a la vez bajamos la cabeza a la lista.

- Cien de cada uno.

- ¿Habrá fiesta? – preguntó.

- Si – Carlisle al mando de nuevo -. Nuestras esposas nos _pidieron_ que viniéramos por algunas cosas.

- Perfecto – sonrió forzadamente -. Vengan por aquí. Enseguida les traeré su pedido.

Media hora después, y con unos cuantos dólares menos en mi cuenta (ni quería pensar en cuántos dólares menos tenía), nos dirigimos hacia nuestro siguiente destino: comida.

Nos acercamos al restaurante de cocina internacional que Esme nos apuntó. "El Bistro Latino" se alzaba imponente ante nosotros. No era enorme, pero si elegante. Por dentro, el ambiente era cálido, ordenado y luminoso. La cocina estaba a la vista, justo detrás de la barra, donde un hombre nos saludó amablemente.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Carlisle se le acercó. Era su turno.

- Mi esposa nos recomendó venir aquí. Haremos una fiesta el sábado y quisiéramos saber si podría proveernos de la comida.

El hombre lo pensó.

- Es gratificante que alguien nos recomiende tan amablemente. ¿Quién es su esposa?

- Esme Cullen. Estos son Emmett, nuestro hijo, y Jasper, nuestro cuñado – nos señaló.

- ¡Oh! – su rostro se iluminó -. ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! ¡La familia de Esme! Es un placer tenerlos por aquí. No se preocupen. Se exactamente que prepararles para el sábado – sonrió complacido -. ¿A qué hora será?

- A las ocho de la noche – le respondí.

- Perfecto. Estaremos allí a las siete, para dejarlo todo listo.

Le apuntamos la dirección, Carlisle pagó (obtuvo un descuento, ¡vaya suertudo!), y nos despedimos.

- De acuerdo – dije cuando estuvimos sobre la camioneta, manejando hacia nuestro próximo destino – es tu turno Emmett. ¿Cuál es la dirección que te anotó Rosalie? – suspiró.

- Tenemos dos lugares. El primero esta cerca. Es un club, "Lizard Lounge". Debemos conseguir al Dj.

Conduje hacia donde me indicaba Emmett, y estacioné frente al local. La puerta estaba abierta y entramos. Al ser de día, el club no estaba funcionando, solo había personas acomodando las cosas para esa noche. Fuimos hacia la barra.

- Disculpa – inició Emmett -. Estamos buscando al Dj.

- Suban las escaleras. Es el que esta haciendo las pruebas de sonido.

Nuestra primera impresión fue habernos equivocado. El chico que estaba frente a nosotros, cambiando canciones, era un joven bastante normal, de pelo oscuro, musculoso, pero sin exagerar, con unos jeans y remera con inscripciones.

- ¡Hola! – saludó en cuanto reparó en nuestra presencia -. ¿Me buscaban?

- Si – Em lo saludó -. Queríamos saber si tocarías en nuestra fiesta el sábado. Necesitamos música para amenizar el ambiente, ya sabes...

Dudó.

- ¿Qué clase de fiesta?

- De bienvenida – me adelanté, antes de que mi cuñado metiera la pata -. Mis suegros – señalé a Carlisle – han regresado de unas vacaciones, y mi esposa decidió que sería bueno celebrarlo – no parecía muy convencido -. Nos envió Rosalie, es su esposa – señalé a Emmett – el rostro del joven se suavizo, y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

- ¿Asi que Rosalie? Estaré encantado de ir a su fiesta – nos tendió la mano -. Por cierto, mi nombre es Quil. Quil Ateara.

Salimos y volvimos a la camioneta. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, lo que me hizo suponer que nos habíamos perdido el almuerzo, asi que decidí que sería mejor ir a comer algo antes de seguir. Era increíble que Emmett no se hubiera quejado todavía, por la falta de alimento.

Dos horas después, y bastante llenos, volvimos a ponernos en camino. Esta vez, Carlisle estaba tras el volante.

- ¿Cuál es el último lugar que te escribió Rose?

- Esta a las afueras – le respondió su hijo -, de camino a casa, por suerte.

Era verdad. La dirección que nos pasó estaba en el camino que siempre tomábamos. Lo raro es que no lo hubiésemos visto antes.

En cuanto estacionamos, nos dimos cuenta del por qué jamás reparamos en aquella casa. Tenía un aspecto acogedor, a primera vista. El problema era lo que se vendía allí. Parecía salido de una película de terror. ¿Por qué nos castigaban tan terriblemente?

- ¿¡Una florería!

* * *

**_Hola a todas! No tengo perdón por no haber actualizado en más de un mes, pero no había inspiración... Además empezó un nuevo fic, y me volqué totalmente a ese. Si hay no se pasaron, las invito a conocerlo, y de paso me dicen qué opinan. Se llama _**_Vino y Rosas**.**_

**_Por otro lado, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Espero que se diviertan leyéndolo._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos! :)_**

**_Besos!  
_**


	14. Y llegó la Fiesta

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

***** Candyman:** http: / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = - ScjucUV8v0 **(sin espacios)**

**Lady Marmalade:** http: / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = RQa7SvVCdZk **(sin espacios)**

_**Ambos videos, mas los vestidos de las chicas, están en mi perfil.**_

******

* * *

**

**Y llegó la Fiesta.**

**Alice POV.**

Solo dos días más, y la fiesta estaría en todo su apogeo. Fue una gran idea organizarles una bienvenida a mamá y papá, ellos se lo merecen. Y con la ayuda de Rose, Bella, y Edward todo quedaría perfecto.

Aun me río de las caras de papá, Jazz y Em cuando les dimos la lista de cosas para completar su castigo. Mandar a tres hombres que no saben absolutamente nada sobre la organización (en todo sentido), y las compras que se supone están destinadas solo al sexo femenino, fue la mejor manera de demostrarles que no deben subestimarnos. Eso no significa que no los amemos, sino todo lo contrario. Yo amo con todo mi corazón a mi Jazz, pero darles un empujoncito de vez en cuando tampoco esta mal. En especial si tienes a dos mujeres más dándote su apoyo.

Decidimos que mamá sería la encargada de preparar las invitaciones y llevarlas a la imprenta, asegurándose que estuvieran listas para el día siguiente (ser una Cullen puede dar muchas ventajas). Rosalie las repartiría, y yo me encargaría de hablar con los empleados para que nos ayudaran en la distribución de las mesas, sillas, y decoraciones varias. Es genial tener personas a tu cargo que te respeten y a las que agrades, ya que te dirán que si a todo en un santiamén. Embry Call, uno de los peones, se ofreció voluntariamente para recibir a los de la florería el sábado e indicarles dónde debían colocar los arreglos florales.

Por otro lado, según papá, Eleazar Denali (dueño del Bistro) aceptó encantado el traer la comida, mientras que Quil vendría con la música.

Bella y Edward, por su parte, se están ocupando de manejar la estancia y todos sus pormenores mientras nosotros estamos ocupados con la fiesta. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayan acabado juntos! Aunque yo ya lo sabía. Era más que obvio que un día se juntarían, asi que quise darle un empujón al destino, y convencí a Bella de visitarnos. Fue amor a primera vista.

Estoy algo confundida, aunque no lo parezca... No se si golpear al idiota de Jacob Black por haber engañado a mi amiga, o agradecerle por dejarle el camino libre. Jamás me cayó bien. Pero eso ya es agua pasada.

**Rosalie POV.**

Había que estar presente para poder disfrutar al extremo de las caras de los hombres cuando llegaron de la ciudad. Bajaron de la camioneta como si hubiesen viajado al fin del mundo ida y vuelta. Jasper abrió el baúl y sacó los paquetes de vajilla, ayudado por Emmett y Carlisle. Venían balanceándolos peligrosamente, por lo que temí por su integridad (tanto del vidrio como de los humanos).

- ¡Emmett, ten cuidado! – mi esposo se había tropezado y por poco deja caer todo lo que cargaba. Jasper lo miró horrorizado y le gritó. _Al parecer fue él quien pagó_...

Alice salió al escuchar los gritos y se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

- Dámelos. No podemos dejar que se rompa nada, o habrá que comprar más – por suerte no vio la mirada asesina que le mandó Jazz...

- ¡No me mires asi Jasper Hale! – _si lo vio..._

Finalmente todo estuvo a buen recaudo en una de las alacenas que Esme había vaciado expresamente para eso.

Y ahora, a solo dos días del GRAN día, todo estaba casi perfecto. Mientras Edward recibía al camión que traía el forraje para el ganado y le indicaba dónde ponerlo, Bella tachaba las cosas de su lista a medida que los peones las iban trayendo. Increíblemente, lográbamos conciliar fiesta con rancho sin el menor problema.

Los peones, al mando de Riley Biers (uno de los vaqueros más experimentados), bajaban mesas de un camión que acababa de llegar, y las llevaban al jardín trasero. Alice revoloteaba a su alrededor, marcándoles el lugar exacto en el cual debían ir. Lo bueno es que no había sido necesario contratar a nadie de fuera para ayudarnos, ya que los miembros del rancho estaban más que encantados de ser de provecho. Está de mas decir, que eran invitados incuestionables para el sábado.

Por otro lado, y en vista de que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, era necesario que nosotras nos preparáramos. Íbamos a dar un espectáculo que nadie olvidaría. Y Esme era la estrella principal.

* * *

_Sábado, 19:00 hs._

**Bella POV.**

Y por fin había llegado el día. Las mesas estaban colocadas, la vajilla extendida sobre ella. Bree Tanner, la dueña de la florería, ya había logrado armar todos los arreglos junto a sus ayudantes. Eleazar Denali, por su parte, estaba entrando en este preciso instante con su corro de cocineros y meseros. Podía ver (y escuchar) desde el vestidor (sí, Alice _tenía_ uno) su vozarrón saludando a Edward, que salía a recibirlo e indicarle el camino a la cocina, para que pudiera acomodarse tranquilo junto a sus platillos.

Luego de almorzar, Rosalie nos arrastró a Esme y a mi hacia el vestidor donde Alice nos esperaba con nuestros vestidos listos sobre uno de los sillones. Me tomó de los hombros y me sentó frente a un espejo. Delineó mis ojos con delineador líquido negro, sombreando mis párpados en tonos rosados, para hacer juego con el vestido. Mientras tanto, Rose ayudaba a Esme con el peinado.

Cuando Allie terminó conmigo, y comenzó a arreglarse, tomé mi vestido y me dispuse a cambiarme. Era un hermoso vestido strapless en rosa viejo, con capas de tul. Tenía zapatos de taco a juego y aros con pedrería. Vi como mi hermana tomaba el suyo, de seda y tul, también strapless, pero negro, con zapatos negros y aros colgantes de canutillos. Allie, por su parte, vestía uno con la parte strapless en negro, y la falda con volados en blanco. Zapatos negros con un tacón de infarto completaban el conjunto.

Una historia distinta era Esme, con su peinado recogido y el vestido negro largo hasta los pies, con volados de encaje en la falda, escote, y finos breteles. Un chal sobre los hombros estilizaba su figura.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente. Los chicos morirían al vernos, y eso que no sabían del espectáculo que armaríamos más tarde...

Las ocho de la noche llegaron más rápido de lo que creíamos, puesto que nos entretuvimos bastante arreglándonos.

Salimos al patio trasero, donde nos recibieron Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett, con vaqueros, camisas y los sombreros que Alice les había comprado. Estaban totalmente elegantes, lo que demostraba que no era necesario vestir esmoquin para estar a tono con una fiesta.

Nos tomaron del brazo, dirigiéndonos a enfrentar a los invitados.

- Estas espectacular – alabó Edward.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- No tienes la menor idea de cuán espectacular voy a estar – él se estremeció, pero me miró interrogante.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Si te lo digo, no sería sorpresa.

Caminamos hacia la mesa principal, puesta especialmente para nosotros.

- Les damos la bienvenida a esta nueva fiesta en el rancho de los Hale – Alice estaba en su salsa, de pie delante de su asiento, hablando a aquellos vecinos que habían venido, desperdigados por el jardín junto a los peones que también se sumaron al festejo -. Como saben, el tema de la noche es la bienvenida a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, que vuelven de unas largas vacaciones (o tal vez a ver que sus hijos no destrocen la herencia) – todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Allie -. Pero ya en serio, toda la familia Cullen - Hale les desea que se diviertan esta noche, que para eso fue hecha la fiesta, que les guste la comida que tan generosamente preparó Eleazar Denali para todos nosotros, y por sobre todo, que disfruten del show que vendrá más tarde.

Todos aplaudieron divertidos mientras Allie se sentaba nuevamente.

Eleazar se acercó a nosotros, y saludó efusivamente a Esme.

- ¡Eleazar, querido! – Esme lo abrazó -. Me alegro tanto de que hayas aceptado venir. Tu comida es exquisita.

El aludido no pareció en absoluto turbado, sino todo lo contrario. Su pecho parecía haber aumentado debido al orgullo.

- Sabes que no todo el crédito es mío – trató de restarle importancia -. Mis muchachos también merecen tu agradecimiento.

- Y por supuesto que lo tendrán – nos señaló -. Deja que te presente a mi familia. Ya conociste a mi marido Carlisle, mi hijo Emmett, y mi yerno Jasper. Ellas son Isabella, novia de mi otro hijo Edward; Rosalie, su hermana y esposa de Emmett. Y ésta es mi pequeña Alice, la esposa de Jasper.

Nos sonrió.

- Un placer conocerlos – nos miró e hizo una reverencia – Señoritas, a sus pies.

La comida pasó entre risas y bromas por parte de todos los presentes. Se acercaban personas a saludar a Esme y Carlisle, mostrándose contentos por su regreso, e incluso aceptando que tal vez deberían vigilar a sus hijos un poco más.

Mientras ambas casas sigan en pie, no nos preocuparemos – sentenció Carlisle, ya acostumbrado a sus revoltosos retoños.

Cuando la hora de los postres llegó, las mujeres nos levantamos.

- ¿A dónde van? – cuestionó Jazz.

- Debemos preparar el show – le respondió mi hermana.

- ¿Show? – Emmett no estaba seguro de qué esperar.

- Si, show – Alice nos arrastró lejos. Edward miraba interrogante, no muy seguro de que fuera algo bueno tanto misterio, incluida su madre en toda la ecuación.

Toda la semana ensayamos, aprovechando que los chicos estaban ocupados manejando los asuntos de la organización. Cuando se encontraban presentes, alguna de nosotras ideaba una manera de quitarlos de la hacienda.

Edward, por otro lado, estaba tan ocupado manejando la administración del lugar, haciendo las veces de capataz, que ni siquiera necesitábamos buscar una excusa.

Estábamos dispuestas a demostrar nuestro poder, e impresionar a nuestros hombres. Rosalie se ocupó de encontrar las prendas necesarias para lo que deseábamos realizar, Alice buscó la música, y Esme preparó el maquillaje. A mi me enviaron a hablar con algunos vaqueros, para pedirles que nos ayudaran dentro de la coreografía. Paul, Jared, y Seth Clearwater aceptaron encantados.

Llegamos al vestidor y nos apuramos a cambiarnos. En la primer canción yo no saldría, pero aun así debía apurarme.

Esme tomó su traje de marinero. Se componía de una falda por debajo de las rodillas, una chaqueta, y un sombrero de capitán, todo en color marfil. Su cabello iba recogido, y en los pies llevaba zapatos de taco.

Alice y Rose llevarían unos short azules, con un top anudado bajo los pechos, dejando el vientre descubierto, y sombreros de marinero, todo inspirado en los años 1950.

A Paul, Jared y Seth los habíamos vestido de marineros, con trajes en marrón claro. Los tres nos esperaban en el escenario que teníamos montado en el centro del jardín.

Cuando estuvieron listas, salieron hacia allí, por un sector en el que nadie las vería. Yo terminé de prepararme, y dejé los otros tres trajes listos.

Me acerqué, dispuesta a espiar la función. A mi señal, se apagaron todas las luces, dejando las que apuntaban al escenario.

La música comenzó, sonando Candyman de Christina Aguilera.

Seth, Jared y Paul:

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine) _ _  
_

Esme, Alice y Rose_:  
_  
_Candy man, candy man _

Seth, Jared y Paul:

_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine) _

Rose:

_Sweet_

Esme:

_sugar _

Alice:

_candy man  
_  
Esme, Alice y Rose_:  
_

Las tres se movían a la vez, imitando los movimientos de Christina Aguilera y sus compañeras en el video de la canción.

_Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man_

_Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to the Spider club on Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tommorows headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah)  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man_

_(Scatting)_

_Hey, yeah  
Oh, yeah_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man_

_Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait  
_  
Seth, Jared y Paul_:  
_  
_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
_  
Esme, Alice y Rose:

_Candy man, candy man _ _  
_

Seth, Jared y Paul:

_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
_  
Esme, Alice y Rose:

_Candy man, candy man  
_  
Rose:

_Sweet_

Esme: _sugar _

Alice:

_candy man_

Esme, Alice y Rose:_  
_  
_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop  
_  
Rose :

_(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
_  
Esme, Alice y Rose:

_He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my *uh* pop  
_  
Esme:

_(Sweet, sugar, candy man) _

Esme, Alice y Rose_:  
_  
_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
_  
Alice:

_(Sweet, sugar)  
_  
Esme, Alice y Rose:_  
_  
_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big *uh*  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
_  
Rose:

_(Say what) _

Esme, Alice y Rose:

_a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man  
_  
Rose:

_(Say) _

Esme, Alice y Rose:

_a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man, woo  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man_

_Oooh, whoa  
Candy man, candy man  
Candy man, candy man  
Candy man, candy man... _

__Paul:

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
_  
Paul, Jared y Seth:

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
_  
Paul:

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
_  
Paul, Jared y Seth:

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
_

Paul:

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
_  
Paul, Jared y Seth:

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
_  
Paul:

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
_  
Paul, Jared y Seth:

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell)_

Todos los presentes se levantaron, ovacionando, chiflando, y aplaudiendo. Carlisle tenía la boca abierta de la impresión de ver a su mujer de ese modo. ¿Se impresionó con esto? Entonces le daría un infarto en cuanto viera la segunda parte del espectáculo.

Emmett y Jasper chiflaban como locos, bastante emocionados, mientras Edward reía de las ocurrencias de las mujeres de su familia. Él también se llevaría una sorpresa luego.

Nuestros bueno amigos, y excelentes acompañantes, comenzaron a hacer tiempo para que Alice, Esme y Rosalie pudieran cambiarse y maquillarse a la velocidad de la luz.

Me preparé tras el telón (Allie piensa en todo), ocupando la posición central, repasando en mi mente la canción. Vi como llegaron a las corridas, Allie y Rosalie a mi derecha; Esme a mi izquierda. Asentimos con la cabeza, el telón se levantó, y la música comenzó.

Esme:**  
**

_Where's all my soul sisters  
Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

Todas:_  
_  
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Rosalie:_  
_  
_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go? oh_

Todas:_  
_  
_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Alice:_  
_  
_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah_

Todas:_  
_  
_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

Esme:_  
_  
_Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time, come on_

Todas:

_Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh)_

Yo:_  
_  
_Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More (more), more (more), more!_

Alice:_  
_  
_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Rosalie:_  
_  
_Living a gray flannel life_

Yo:_  
_  
_But when he turns off to sleep memories keep  
More (more), more (more), more!_

Todas:

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

Jared:_  
_  
_Bella_

Yo:_  
_  
_Moulin..._

Jared:_  
_  
_Alice_

Alice:_  
_  
_Lady Marmalade_

Jared:_  
_  
_Esme_

Esme:_  
_  
_Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh_

Jared: _Rose_

Rosalie:_  
_  
_Oh, oh, ohh..._

Jared:_  
_  
_Rockwilder baby_

Alice: _Lady_

Jared:_  
_  
_Moulin Rouge_

Yo: _Oh ooh_

Rosalie:_  
_  
_Da dum, da dum_

Jared: _  
Misdemeanor here_

Todas: _Creole Lady Marmalade oh yes._

Creo que a nuestros hombres se les salieron los ojos de sus órbitas.

* * *

**_Nuevo capítulo! Espero que se diviertan!_**

_**Nos seguimos leyendo xD**_

_**Besitos!  
**_


End file.
